Charlie's Dilemma
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: The further adventures of Charlie Weasley. Now that he's a professional quidditch player & celebrity, why isn't his life less complicated?
1. Chapter 1 Charlie's Dilemma

A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper."_

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling—God bless her._

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter One-Charlie's Dilemma

Charlie Weasley had two problems facing him when he woke up. First, he had no idea where he was and second, he had no idea who the naked woman lying next to him was. He thought the best thing for him to do was get up quietly, get dressed and get the hell out of where ever the hell he was. The woman stirred and rolled over. He looked at her face. No, no clue. She opened her eyes and smiled. He smiled back, kissed her and said, "I have to get going."

She nodded and rolled over again. Well, that was easier than he thought it would be. A non-cuddler.

As he dressed, he tried hard to remember the night before and while he remembered snippets of the unbelievable amount of fire whiskey and mescal he drank with a group of his quidditch team mates after a hard win against the _Sweetwater All-Stars_. The final score was 180-10. They played for 10 hours in a violent thunderstorm. Joanna Morgan had managed to score three times under incredible conditions before Charlie captured the snitch and ended the game.

He looked outside the curtained window, it was still dark, but the sky was getting lighter. There was a clock on the night stand. It was six o'clock in the morning. The rain had stopped, but the streets were still glistening. He still didn't have a clue where he was. He knew where he wanted to go; the inn where the team spent the night. He closed the outside door quietly, stood on the porch and disapparated.

He apparated inside the room he shared with one of the beaters; an American named Lee West. Lee was in the shower when he arrived. He threw Lee's quidditch robes and broomstick that he had tossed on Charlie's bed on the floor and laid down. He needed about four more hours of sleep and a very large amount of hot coffee.

He was just drifting off to sleep when Lee came out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, drying his hair. Lee jumped when he saw Charlie.

"You scared the shit out of me," he said. "Have a good time last night?" Lee grinned.

"I have no idea," he said honestly.

Charlie yawned. "I think I'm getting too old for this," he said.

"We have practice in about half an hour. " Lee said. He tossed his towel on the bed and finished dressing.

Charlie nodded and got up. He was hungry and knew he had to hurry if he was going to get any coffee.

When he finally made it downstairs to the dining room, he met up with his other team mates. They looked about like the way he felt. Must have been a helluva celebration, he thought, grabbing a cup of coffee. He waved cheerily to a very hung over Joanna Morgan, who returned the wave with an extremely rude hand gesture. Charlie laughed and threw her a kiss.

Joanna Morgan was the one who talked Charlie into staying in America and playing quidditch.  
She was a chaser on the American team. She knew Charlie from their Hogwarts days, both were in Gryffindor. Charlie was in his seventh year when Joanna started her wizarding education. She, like most of the witches at Hogwarts, was enamored with the handsome quidditch player. Charlie was captain of his house team and one of the best seekers to come out of Hogwarts. Joanna recognized him immediately when he went to speak to her in a Mexican bar. Charlie and two friends had gone to see the American team play Mexico.

The Reds coach was a Bulgarian named Popov. He was a former player for Bulgaria. A stoic humorless man, he was hired to bring traditional quidditch back to America. He was a severe task master whose philosophy was, "Win at all costs." His job was on the line every time the players hit the pitch. Charlie knew that Popov loved the sport as much as he did.

The three chasers on the team were British; Joanna, Iris Mincher, and a Scot named Andrew McClennan. The keeper was French, Claude Dumont. Claude didn't speak English. He kept to himself. He was an excellent keeper, and the rest of the team tried desperately to communicate with him.

The only Americans first string on the team were the beaters; Lee West, a husky wizard from the south and Jason Monroe, an incredibly strong wizard from the east. Both were very young players and somewhat immature.

Charlie had replaced the other American on the team as seeker.

Popov demanded that his players be completed devoted to the sport. Although the team had played the night before and had another match the next day, he had them on the practice field. If anyone complained, they were gone. It was hard for Popov to keep the Americans motivated, but that is why he paired them with the British players.

The players were paid well for their talent. Charlie was surprised at the amount of money he had been offered. After all, he had never played professionally, and the last time he played with a winning team was at Hogwarts. He had organized Sunday afternoon teams in Romania and at the American Preserve. Popov told him he had seen him play when his sanctuary team in Romania played the national Bulgarian team as a fund raiser for the sanctuary. The best seeker on the planet, Vicktor Krum told Charlie that he was impressed with his playing. Of course, the Bulgarian beat the team very badly, but Charlie was humbled that a great player like Krum took the time to talk to him.

Since he signed with the Reds, Charlie's life had changed dramatically. He quickly became one of the most popular players in the league. He was asked to endorse everything from broomsticks to trainers, which he refused to do. He had a fan club and then there were the quidditch groupies, which explained why he was in a strange bed with a total stranger.

As polite and respectful as Charlie was, everyone saw him as a rebel that woman found irresistible. He also found them irresistible as well. He liked to party and he had no intensions of settling down. He partied hard and he worked harder. He thought it was a natural balance. His father worried about his drinking and his mother worried that he would get killed.

He did seem to live a charmed life. He had been attacked by dragons, burned, chewed, and clawed. He received a large cut from a ridgeback's tail that had been sewn together by the muggle he rescued. And he was even shot once in the chest by a high-powered rifle at the American Dragon Preserve. He took chances and refused to play it safe.

Out in the practice field at seven o'clock in the morning after been hung over was a testament to Charlie's dedication to the game of quidditch. He could have practiced all day in every imaginable weather condition. He simply loved the sport. And it showed.

The Reds had been on the practice pitch for two hours. The weather was hot because it was summer in Texas. Charlie was helping the second team against the first string when Popov motioned him to land. He handed his beater's bat to a player and flew down to his coach.

Before he landed, he could see that Popov was not alone; there was woman and a man carrying a camera. Oh, shit, he thought. Reporters. He hated the reporters and their silly articles about him. There was real news out there, such as the increase of dark magic in America, and he didn't like to be singled out from the rest of the team.

As he came closer to the group, the woman raised her head and smiled. It was the woman he had slept with the night before. Fuck, he thought. He smiled at them as he stood next to Popov.

Popov had a sour expression on his face. Any interruption in practice was a waste of time. But he was a slave to the owners, just like Charlie and the rest of the team.

"Charlie," Popov began in his thick Bulgarian accent, "This is Ms Gentry from _Daily Wizard. _The owners said you should do interview." He said flatly.

"_Wizards Today." _ She corrected.

Popov shrugged. "Whatever."

Charlie looked at his coach and then to the reporter. He stuck out his hand, which she took. "A pleasure, Ms Gentry." He smiled graciously.

"Please, call me Diane," she said, smiling intimately, as if sharing a secret.

The coach wandered off muttering under his breath. Charlie watched him go. He waited attentively for Diane to say something. He wanted to get back into the air and play, but he understood that any positive publicity was good for the team and ultimately the sport. He hoped that the interview would be short and sweet and all about the game.

"So," she looked at him appreciatively. "Charlie Weasley. My readers want to know all your intimate secrets."

"I hope you don't kiss and tell," he said seductively.

Diane actually blushed and stammered, "Ah, well." She cleared her throat. She recovered quickly. "You are the newest quidditch sensation in America, Charlie. Fans are captivated by your magnificent," she paused, "Skill and determination both in the arena and off.

"We, I mean my readers, want to know what makes you tick."

For the next two hours, Charlie tried in vain to talk about the team, but Diane was only interested in him. He did not show his annoyance, but he kept his answers evasive. When she asked about what brought him to America, he talked about the dragon preserve and the excellent work they were doing with preserving the endangered species, mentioning the discovery that the American Red actually did fly when they were juveniles. Actually, Charlie had made that discovery right before he was shot in the chest by a stray hunter's bullet.

All the dragon talk was too boring for Diane. She asked him about his marital status, his favorite color, if he usually slept in the nude; any truth to the rumor that he preferred muggle women to witches. He avoided a direct response from all of her questions, except his favorite color.

"American red, of course," he said.

After another hour of the same interrogation, in which Charlie kept looking at his watch and the sky, hoping to end the torture and get back with his team mates, he said, finally. "Look, I don't want to rude or anything, but do you think your readers really care about what color underwear I wear? I've told you more about me than my mum knows."

"You didn't tell me anything I haven't read a hundred times," she snapped. "And you haven't answered any of my questions."

"Yes, I have," he disagreed. "I know I'm a professional quidditch player, but you have to remember that I am a team member. I don't want to be singled out. If you're interested in knowing me, you've got to be interested in knowing about my team. I'm only the seeker, there are six other players on the team."

"But you're the one who sells the magazines. Nobody gives a shit about the other players. You're the star. It's you my readers want to know about. Charlie I don't write for a sports magazine, I write about celebrities. If I put your face on the cover, it gets sold out."

"I care about them," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to practice. We have a match tomorrow." He started to walk away.

"Charlie, my photographer will be following you around today to get some shots for the article. I'd like to meet with you again tonight. I'll come by your room around ten-ish." She put her notebook away.

He waved to let her know he heard her. He had wasted three hours that could have been spent in the air. He already knew the kind of bullshit she was going to write. Maybe he could make her see things differently that evening. Yeah, and maybe he'd be made Minister of Magic.


	2. Chapter 2 The Social Experiment

A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper." In this episode, Charlie's behavior is a little edgier._

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling._

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter Two—The Social Experiment

True to her word, the photographer shadowed Charlie and his team all day. After the interview, Charlie resumed practice. The team officially finished a half hour after he returned, but Joanna stayed around to help him practice with the golden snitch. Lee and Jason stayed and practiced hurling the bludger at Charlie and Joanna. Popov told them they needed as much practice as they could get because they were deplorable. Charlie made up the time he missed, and at five o'clock, he and the others returned to the inn.

He was tired and his shoulder ached. He thought about telling the photographer to bugger off. Popov didn't need to see any incriminating photos of Charlie in a compromising position. And he couldn't very well visit his muggle girlfriend, Jessica, who was probably going to dump his ass anyway. Lee and Jason asked him to go out that night and he didn't particularly want to be in his room at "10-ish," to meet Diane, so said he'd have a drink with them. Andrew was supposed to meet up with them later.

The wizarding community was one of the largest in the area, so there were lots of places to go to socialize with other wizards. Charlie lived in the desert during the off season and mainly did his serious partying in Mexico. He developed a passion for mezcal and the habanero chiles. He still couldn't stomach American beer (too weak), so he kept to mezcal and fire whiskey.

Charlie let Lee and Jason pick out the bar, and it turned out to be a popular quidditch bar. Jason and Lee obviously wanted some recognition and that was fine with Charlie. The bar, called simply, _Quidditch Bar,_ was located in the high end of the wizard community. It was a hangout for the younger wizards. It looked like the type of place his Austin friends Travis and Tex would go to.

Charlie's red hair made him stand out naturally, and when he and Lee and Jason walked into the bar, all eyes turned to them. Not only did he stand out, but Lee and Jason were pretty big boys. They were recognized immediately and the patrons began buying them drinks.

Wizards kept coming up to them and offering their advice and how to beat the _All-Stars_ the next day. Charlie politely listened to them and usually said something like, "I'll try that," Or "That's an idea." There were some rowdy patrons who wanted to argue about the name change from the _All Americans_ (because they obviously weren't) to the _Flying American Red Dragons_.

When Charlie talked to Popov about the possibility of joining the team, he said he would seriously consider it if he could get them to change their name to the Reds. Charlie was sure that they wouldn't change the team's name, but the owners liked it better.

It didn't take Jason and Lee very long to get drunk. They were young and until they became professional quidditch players, lived at home with their parents. As American quidditch became more popular, they were recognized by more and more wizards. With everyone plying them with free drinks, it was no wonder that by nine, they were pretty well lit. Charlie started to take them back to the inn, but they insisted that they were all right.

"We mustn't disappoint our fans," Jason said in a slightly slurred tone.

Three young witches were flirting with them had obviously gotten their attention. Lee asked Charlie if he'd go talk to them, but Charlie said he should go. It would take a lot more fire whiskey for Lee to get the courage, so Charlie dragged him over to where the witches were.

"Thanks for the drink," Charlie said, holding Lee by the arm. "Are you quidditch fans?"

The girls giggled and nodded.

"This is Lee West; he's one of the beaters for the Reds. And that young man sitting over there," he pointed to Jason. "Jason Monroe, the other beater. And I'm Charlie, the seeker."

"I've heard of you," said one of the women who was leaning her face in her hand. "You're cute."

"Thank you. So are you." He said, pushing Lee into a chair next to one of the women. He sat down beside the young witch who had spoken to him. She grinned at him.

"I read that you have some cool scars and tattoos. Is that true?"

Charlie nodded. "I work with dragons."

"I want to see," the woman said. "Please." She pawed at the front of his shirt.

Charlie put his hand over the woman's. He leaned in closely. "I can't take off my shirt here." He said. "I'd get kicked out."

"What if we all took off our shirts?" She suggested and started pulling at the tie in the back of her low cut halter top.

Charlie quickly grabbed her hand. "You'll get thrown out."

Charlie looked at his watch. It was almost ten o'clock. "I've got to go," he said.

Lee didn't want to leave. He thought he was making progress with a very pretty witch who was sitting next to him.

Charlie called Jason over. He got up and gave Jason his chair. "Pleasure meeting you all," he said and started toward the door.

"Don't go," the girls begged. "We can't party with just two. We need another."

At that very moment, Andrew McClennan swaggered into the bar, looking for Charlie. Once he spotted him, he went over to where the group was sitting.

"Shoulda known, Weasley, you'd be hoarding all the pretty lasses," Andrew said in a thick brogue.

"Ah," said Charlie, slapping Andrew on the back. "Here's your third. You're just in time, mate."

Before anyone could protest, Charlie was out the door and on his way back to his room. He was surprised that he hadn't seen the photographer all evening. The evening had, after all, been quite dull compared to other nights out, and he wouldn't have minded a photographer around when he was interacting in a positive way with quidditch fans and he was relatively sober this evening, so the odds of him doing something that he mum wouldn't want to see plastered in a newspaper were less as well.

But then, he grinned to himself, the night was still young.

Diane was waiting for him in his room when he returned. He wasn't surprised that she made her way inside his room.

"Hello, Charlie," she said seductively as he walked into his room. She was sitting on a chair, halfway concealed in a shadow. "Right on time."

"My mum always taught me to be punctual," he said, closing the door. He walked over to her. "You want something to drink?" Charlie produced a bottle of mezcal, pulled the lid off and handed it to her.

"What is it?" she asked, nervously eyeing the pale amber liquid. "Is that a worm in the bottom of this bottle?" She looked at the bottle was slight revulsion.

Charlie nodded, taking a large swallow. "It's a muggle alcohol from Mexico. The worm's dead. Some people eat the worm. I developed a taste for it when I first lived in the desert at the dragon preserve." He handed the bottle back to her

She reluctantly took the bottle and took a small drink. She sputtered. "Awful," she said. She wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Takes a little getting used to," he said kindly. "So, are you finished with the article yet?"

"I just had a couple of more questions." All of a sudden she wasn't so sure of herself. "You don't remember much of last night, do you?"

"Honestly, some of it's a bit fuzzy. But I'm not as wasted tonight. Did you tell me you were a reporter last night?"

She shook her head. "We didn't talk much."

"I didn't think so." He pulled her up and began kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned as she leaned into him. He kissed her hungrily and her reaction was to draw him into her. He pushed her onto his bed and lay beside her, caressing her with his strong hands, kissing her soft lips and neck. She shivered and moaned again. He began removing her blouse.

Suddenly, with a great deal of effort, Diane pushed him away. "No," she whispered breathlessly.  
"I can't."

Charlie looked at her with a bemused look. "You're kidding, right?" He hesitated for a moment and then rolled off her. "I thought that's why you came here." He was breathing in loud, shallow breaths.

"I'm sorry," she said, pulling her blouse together. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

Charlie got up and sat down across from her on the other bed. She sat up and swung her feet off the bed and onto the floor. "So what _do_ you want?" He asked her.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked shyly.

He laughed and shook his head. "A little confused, but I'll live."

"I need to go." She said, not moving from the bed.

"Okay." He waited for her to get up off the bed.

Still she sat on the edge of the bed not moving.

"Unless you've changed your mind," Charlie began.

"No. Yes, no. I wanted to find out for myself."

Charlie was totally confused. She acted like she wanted him then said no, so he backed off. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? What the hell did that mean?

"Sorry?" he said. "Found out what? I think you found out all about me last night."

Suddenly she did stand up. "It was drastic, and I didn't expect such a reaction from myself. I wanted to find out if no meant no to you."

"_What?!"_ He looked at her incredulously. "I'm wasting a good hard on because you wanted to do some social experiment? That's a little cruel, don't you think? What did you expect me to do? Ravish you anyway?" He stood up and walked over to the door. He had his hand on the door knob. "Well, good night." He opened the door for her and waited.

She hesitated for a moment longer. "It was different last night."

"Uh huh." He held on to the open door.

"Don't be mad at me."

He looked at her. "I'm not mad at you. Okay? No big deal. So you found out what you came here to find out. I wish you'd have just asked me my philosophy of the meaning of the word no, I'd have been happy to tell you. It would have saved some time. Would it have made a difference to you if I'd fucked you anyway?"

"Honestly, yes. The article—"

"Well, fuck you and the article. I don't give a rat's ass about that. You can say what the hell you want about me, I don't care. Are you going to leave or what?" He was still holding the door for her. The tone in his voice was dangerous but he had not raised his voice.

She finally walked out the door. He closed it behind her.


	3. Chapter 3 North American finals

A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper."_

_In this episode, Charlie's team has a chance to make it into the North American Finals—the only qualifier for the World Quidditch Cup_

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. The woman's a genius._

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter Three—North American Finals

For the first time in a very long time, Charlie Weasley was in a bad mood. Even after his worst hangovers, he usually found something to be cheery about. It used to drive his family and friends crazy. When Lee sneaked in their room at three o'clock, Charlie barked at him for waking him up. Later, Lee was anxious to tell Charlie the results of his night on the town, but Charlie told him to piss off.

It wasn't that Charlie was sexually frustrated. He had been turned down before and he was a big boy and usually gracious about it, but to have a woman _tell_ him that she had shut him down just to see if he knew the meaning of the word no infuriated him. What was he, some little school kid?

It was that point when Charlie decided he would no longer cooperate with the press. He was tired of being polite and answering inane questions from witches that didn't have a clue. He decided that he would only speak to quidditch news sportscasters and pre-arranged interviews on the WWN. He could always use the excuse that his team was getting ready for the North American finals and practice took up all his time and he needed to concentrate on helping the Reds go to the World Cup.

Word spread quickly that he was in a bad mood and those around him steered especially clear. By the time he made it to the team's locker room, his good humor had returned. The younger American players watched him warily. Only Joanna was brave enough to actually come up and talk to him.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Your panties in a wad? Jeez, you broke poor West's heart yelling at him like that. He was actually sobbing. It was pathetic." Joanna said, sitting next to him after she had donned her quidditch robes.

"Bugger off," he said, trying not to grin.

Joanna hit him hard in the arm and laughed. "There's my little sweetie," she cooed. "Really, what happened?"

"Everyone's entitled to one bad mood, for crying out loud. "

Joanna gave him an ironic look. "Mr. Sunshine himself?"

"I'll tell you later." Joanna was the kind of friend Charlie could talk to. "After the game."

She pointed at him, "Promise." And she skipped off to find her broom.

Popov was waiting for the team as they entered the arena. He had the same expression he always carried. He never minced words. Today was one of the most important matches because if they beat the All-Stars, they would qualify for the North American Quidditch Cup tournament, which was THE qualifier for the World Cup. He told them they had gotten lucky with the 180-10 victory day before yesterday. The beaters were morons, the chasers were sloppy and uncoordinated, the keeper lazy, and the seeker a lucky showboat.

"You don't deserve to be quidditch player," he said to all of them.

Charlie shook his head and grinned at Joanna. "Thanks for the pep talk, coach," he whispered in Joanna's ear. She stifled her giggles and coughed it her hand.

The owners followed Popov. The four wizards were flushed with excitement. This was the first time their team was ever this close to making it to the North American tournament. They praised the coach and staff, the chasers, the keeper, the beaters, and especially the talented and remarkable seeker. They were positive that the team would be victorious. The All-Stars were arrogant and complacent. They were in for the surprise of their lives. They completed their motivational speech chanting, "Go Reds, go!" The team cheered. Popov clutched his play book to his chest, looking disgusted.

The morning was perfect. It was cool and clear, and there was no wind, which was unusual for this part of Texas. The stands were filled with red and blue clad fans, cheering for their favorite team. Charlie could hear the cheering from their dressing room. Jason and Lee looked extremely nervous. Charlie passed them on his way out and gave them a big grin and a pat on the back. Lee's face relaxed a little, but he was still shaking slightly.

They flew onto the field amid deafening cheers. They flew once around the pitch waving to their fans. The All-Stars flew in from the other direction. They seem to have a more determined look on their faces. They never expected to be beaten by the lowly Red Dragons. This time last year, the former All Americans had not won a single match.

But here they were and ready to fly. As they gathered around waiting on the starting whistle, Joanna flew next to Charlie.

"Let's make this short," she said. "I have a date this afternoon." And she flew off, laughing.

Charlie laughed with her and held on to his broomstick tighter. The adrenaline was beginning to rise in him. His heart beat speeded up and there was a rushing in his ears. This is what he lived for; the expectation of the starting whistle. He had the same feeling when he was wrangling a dragon. The crowd excited him as did the noise and the anticipation of chasing after the tiny golden snitch. He was certain that it would be almost impossible to capture early in the game. But he would find it and he would win the game.

Charlie looked at the All Stars seeker. He was short and skinny, and aerodynamically, he was the perfect seeker. He looked at Charlie smugly and gave him a haughty smile. Charlie raised his head slightly as a return salute. He suddenly hoped Lee or Jason would knock that smug smile off his face.

Charlie was not nervous, but he was excited. When the whistle finally sounded, Charlie climbed high above the stands for a better view. He watched the game from his position and was impressed when Joanna took off with the quaffle at the very beginning. She passed the quaffle to Andrew who passed it to Iris who flew directly into the path of a bludger. She barely managed to avoid a direct hit, but it did narrowly miss her head. She kept flying until she was above one of the three goals. She faked a throw which fooled the All Stars' keeper . She dodged and threw the quaffle through the goal.

"_The Reds score!!" _shouted an excited announcer.

The three chasers flew around the pitch as an All Stars' chaser got the quaffle. They raced across the pitch passing the quaffle back and forth. Joanna flew in and stole the quaffle before any of them had to chance to change course. She quickly threw in for another score.

"_Twenty to nothing!" _the announcer shouted again.

The scoring after that went back and forth. At one time the score had the Reds down by fifty, but the chasers led by Joanna fought back.

Jason and Lee were working the bludger, keeping it aimed at All Stars and away from the Reds. They were determined to prove to Popov that they weren't morons.

"Great work!" Charlie shouted at them after they had directed a bludger away from Charlie's head.

About ninety minutes into the game, the score was 140 – 130, in favor of the Reds. The All Stars' seeker looked like he had spotted the Golden Snitch and made a dive straight for the ground. All Charlie could think of was the Wronski Defensive Feint used by Viktor Krum during the World Quidditch Cup against Ireland. He looked closely at the direction the seeker was headed, but he couldn't see the snitch. If he was wrong, Charlie was about to make the worst mistake of his short-lived professional quidditch career, but he did not believe the seeker had seen the golden snitch.

He looked further beyond the goal and thought he saw something. He decided to create his own feint and make it appear that he was following the seeker, but at the last minute, he pulled away and few toward the goal post. Dodging a bludger and several team mates, Charlie made his move. Closer and closer he flew until he stretched out his hand and captured the golden snitch. Most of the team was still concentrating on the other seeker's dive and didn't notice what he had done.

He held the golden snitch high above his head. When the whistle blew, his team mates flew into him, nearly knocking him off his broom. They shouted and punched the air. Together they flew around the pitch victorious. The Reds had won 290 - 130! They were going to the North American Tournament!


	4. Chapter 4 The Celebration

A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper."_

_I realize that in one of my chapters, I may have misspelled Viktor Krum's name. Sorry._

_So now the Reds are going to Toronto to participate for the first time in the North American tournament. They have to get through some very experienced quidditch teams. Oh, and George stops by for a visit._

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. From my mouth to God's ear, I wish I had 1/10__th__ her talent._

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter Four—The Celebration

It was like a dream. Everyone in the stands were on their feet cheering madly. The team rushed Charlie and almost knocked him off his broom. Even Claude flew to him and attempted to give him a bear hug, sobbing like a little school girl. The whole team landed and was greeted by the owners. Even Popov looked impressed. The crowd was still on its feet cheering.

They were chanting, "Weasley! Weasley!"

Charlie shook his head vehemently, "No!" he shouted, "Reds! Reds! Reds!"

Soon the crowds echoed him cheering, "Reds!"

He hugged Joanna and Iris, and Jason and Lee grabbed him and hoisted him up.

Popov said, "This isn't Quidditch World Cup. You got lucky, Weasley. Save energy for Toronto or we get eliminated first round."

"Well," Joanna deadpanned to Charlie, "I just lost my hard on."

Jason and Lee lowered Charlie to the ground. The two lads looked dejected. Charlie slapped them on the back. "Hey! Don't take it personally. That's high praise for Popov."

The owners promised bonuses for each team member, which raised cheers from the team.

The wizards who hung around after the match shot stars like fireworks into the air. One would think the team had actually won the World Quidditch Cup. Flashbulbs from cameras were flashing all around them.

The team went back to the inn. The word "shitfaced" was used quite a lot to describe the result of the celebration the team intended to have that evening. The owners bought out the bar at the inn so that they could have a private party. They invited friends and family and hopefully, Charlie wished, fans who had stuck with the team when they were losing. Lee and Jason hoped they'd invite girls.

The owners did invite girls, and the press. The minute Charlie walked into the bar; the press were all over him. There were two quidditch reporters but the rest were news or celebrity rags.

The quidditch reporters began referring to Charlie's feint as the "Weasley maneuver." They had never seen anything like it before in their lives. It was sheer genius, they gushed. He was asked over a dozen times that evening about his capturing the golden snitch. Each time he was gracious and never failed to talk about his other teammates. He was beginning to feel annoyed at the celebrity press and was about to refuse to talk to anyone when Joanna stole him away to join the others.

And party they did. For a quidditch team, any excuse, win or lose, was a reason to party, so the Reds did not disappoint. Charlie and Joanna invited some fans who were outside the bar to join the celebration. Both Charlie and Joanna remembered what it were like to be fans, so allowing the real fans to participate in the important win was necessary to them. The elitist invited guests looked down on the "common" wizards, but soon the rest of the team had abandoned the high brows for the fans. There was a lot of drinking, and singing and ("Just wait long enough,") fighting.

Two of the owners tried to find Charlie so that he could help end the fighting, but found that Charlie was in the middle of the fracas. It was good natured fighting. No one was getting hurt, just bloodied a bit. Finally someone pulled him out of the middle, worried that the violence would escalate, but Charlie slapped the wizard he was fighting on the back and the two of them went arm in arm to the bar for a pint. Charlie was bleeding from a cut on his head where a bottle of fire whiskey had been hit over his head.

Joanna sat Charlie in a chair in the back of the bar away from the party-goers and conjured an ice bag for the cut on his head.

"That's going to leave a scar," she said, putting the ice on the cut on his forehead near his swollen eye. Charlie winced at the cold, but it felt so much better.

"You're too good to me," he said.

"I know. I've always got your back, Weasley," she said, smoothing his hair out of his eyes.

"I never did thank you," he said, holding her hand in place. "For recommending me to the coach." He looked into her eyes solemnly. "You're a good friend."

She sighed. "I know. The best friend you've got."

"I love you like my sister."

"Ouch." She winced. She kissed him solidly on the mouth, then laughed. "I know, Weasley. And I love you, too." She hugged him, and then pushed him back. "God, please don't be a sappy drunk, you pussy. Your fans couldn't take it. Now, go out there and do something macho like puke all over an owner's wife."

The rest of the evening was somewhat of a blur. Charlie did throw up, but only on the wife's shoes. Nobody seemed to notice. He flirted and schmoozed. It was getting light when the party finally broke up.

They were allowed to sleep until eight the next morning. Few were able to face the bright, cloudless day, but they were down at the pitch by nine. Popov had arranged a practice at nine to go over the mistakes they made the day before. Charlie volunteered to work with the other seekers from the reserve squad and let another seeker practice with the first team. The seeker that Charlie replaced was a young wizard by the name of Ryan Smith. He was cocky and arrogant and totally humiliated when he was demoted. He became revengeful and hated Charlie. He thought he would be traded to another team, but Popov insisted on keeping him, which made it worse.

Charlie had a healthy ego, so he was aware of what Smith was going through. But Charlie's first concerns were for the team, and he understood if a better seeker came around, he would be put in the same position. He knew it was just a matter of time until Smith came to the same realization.

In American quidditch there were actually two teams; the firsts and the reserves. The reserve players were building their skills and knowledge and played other reserve teams. Occasionally, the reserves were allowed to play the first team.

The three other seekers in the reserves were first years and had a lot to learn. They had showed promise when they were hired. None of them said anything when Charlie was hired, but he was sure there may have been some resentment, since he went straight to the first team, bypassing the reserves. But the first years also saw that Charlie was a superior player and was where he was because he deserved it. The three were anxious to learn from the master.

When Charlie arrived at the reserve camp, the three seekers were excited to see him. The papers were full of details of the "Weasley maneuver," and they wanted to find out all about it.

Charlie practiced with the seekers and the rest of the team until the reserve coach blew his whistle for a break. He was not ready to quit yet, but started down with the rest of them. As he approached the ground, he saw a figure with bright red hair walking onto the pitch. He looked closer. Nobody else in America had hair that red. It had to be a Weasley! He flew down and sure enough, his brother George was making his way out to the pitch. He was accompanied by Megan Daniels, the team's marketing director, some other "suits" and a beautiful black woman Charlie recognized as Angelina Johnson.

Charlie jumped off his broom and ran toward his brother. He grabbed him in a big bear hug. Grinning broadly, Charlie hugged him again. He released him and kissed Angelina on the cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" He said. "What're you doing here? Is mum all right?"

George laughed. "Mum's fine. Good to see you, too. I'm here on official invite from your quidditch team to discuss a possible contract for promotional items." He looked impressed with himself.

"And why," George asked, " are you talking like a Yank?"

"I am not," Charlie said emphatically. "Nobody here understands a word I say. I have to repeat myself four times before anyone understands me."

"Nah, you sound like a cowboy." George said.

"How long are you here?" he asked .

George shrugged. "Don't know. Today anyway. Can you imagine Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes licensing quidditch souvenirs?"

"No idea what you're talking about. Leave that to the marketing department and the suits. Where're you staying?" He turned to Angelina. "You look good," he said, flirting a little.

Angelina smiled. "Thanks. You do, too." Angelina had dated their brother Fred before he was killed, and she had played quidditch with the twins and their brother Ron at Hogwarts. She certainly could stand her own against the charismatic Weasley brothers' charm.

"Let's all go out tonight," Charlie said. "Angelina, do you remember Joanna Morgan?"

Angelina looked surprised. "Yes, of course I do. Went to Hogwarts. Great quidditch player."

"She's a chaser for the team. I'll invite her to join us. I'm sure she'll love to see you. How does that sound?"

"Great," said Angelina enthusiastically. "Can't wait to see her."

Charlie hugged George again. "It's so great to see you. Bring any pictures?"

"Absolutely. Did you think our mum would let me leave the house without bringing you pictures of her newest granddaughter? Thank God little Molly looks like her mother and not Percy. Fleur's pregnant again, and believe it or not, Angelina and I are getting married." George said, smiling warmly at Angelina.

"Oh God, Angelina, you can do so much better," Charlie joked. "Congratulations, George. That's wonderful. I'm really happy for you. When's the big day?"

This time Angelina did blush. "We haven't set a date yet," she said evasively. "No hurry."

The coach blew his whistle to resume practice. Charlie took a long drink of water, and doused the rest of the water on his head. He shook his head like a dog. "Got to go," he said. He hugged his brother again and kissed Angelina.

"I've got a long meeting this afternoon with the marketing department to work out the details, but I should be finished by dinner time. We'll meet you after that, ok?" George said.

"Sounds great, George. I can't wait." He flew back into the air with the other seekers and began the afternoon practice.

After the reserves ended their practice, Charlie raced over to the Reds' field to invite Joanna to have dinner with him that evening. He was sure she'd be happy to see Angelina and George, since they were Hogwarts classmates.

Most of the players on the ground taking a break, but the chasers were still in the air. Without thinking of anything else but seeing Joanna, Charlie accidently ran into Ryan Smith as he reaching for a practice snitch. Ryan was knocked down.

"Sorry, mate," Charlie said, holding his hand out for Ryan to get up, but Ryan slapped his hand away.

Charlie pulled his hand back immediately and gave him a stony look. "Just trying to help," he said.

"I don't need your help, Weasley," he said bitterly.

Charlie shrugged and dropped his hand. "Fine." He turned to walk away, but Ryan was already on his feet with his wand in Charlie's face.

Charlie did not back away. He put his hand on his wand, but didn't make a move to pull it out.

"You do not want to fuck with me, Smith," Charlie said in a low, dangerous tone. There was something in Charlie's tone that caused the young seeker to back down. Charlie turned his back on him and walked away, Smith's wand pointing now at Charlie's back.

"This isn't over, Weasley," he said, trying hard not to let his voice waver.

Charlie waved back at him dismissively, indicating that he heard him.

Charlie signaled Joanna to land. She flew down quickly. She obviously had heard the exchange.

"I'm so turned on right now," she said to Charlie. "Show me your wand."

"Fuck off," Charlie said, smiling. "I was going to ask you out tonight, but if you're going to be a prat…"

"No, no, no, no," she interrupted. "I'll be good," she promised.

"That'll be a first. Look, my brother, George and his fiancée are here, and we're going out tonight. You know George, don't you? And Angelina Johnson?"

She nodded. "Sure I know Angelina. She's engaged to your brother? I thought she went out with—" but she cut herself off. Angelina used to date George's twin brother, Fred. Fred Weasley was killed at the Battle of Hogwarts the night Lord Voldemort was killed by Harry Potter.

"I'd love to come. When?"

Charlie said, "Not sure. Apparently my little brother is making some kind of big deal with the Red Dragons to produce promotional items. Something huge by the sound of it."

"Wow. I can't wait to hobnob with all the important folk. I'll even shave my legs," she promised. "Come and get me when you're ready," she said. "I have to talk to Popov right now. See you." She gave him a quick kiss and started toward the coach's office. "Oh, before I forget," she said, running back to Charlie. "I found out some juicy gossip. You know that celeb reporter, Diane…"

"Gentry?" He was suddenly very quiet.

She nodded. "Well, apparently, she and our little Ryan here are a couple. No wonder she writes such glowing things about him. I think she may be out to get you, so be careful."

Charlie shook his head. "It just gets better and better." Charlie hadn't told Joanna about the incident with Diane Gentry yet. "We definitely need to talk."


	5. Chapter 5 The Muggle Girlfriend

A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper."_

_Someone is out to ruin Charlie's career, and his life. _

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. _

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter Five—The Muggle Girlfriend

Charlie's evening with his brother, Angelina, and Joanna was exactly what he needed. He missed his family and was dying for any word about England and the family. George showed him pictures of his nieces and had a special message from his mum and dad. Charlie's eyes got a little misty as he looked at his mum's smiling face, waving at him frantically.

His new niece, Molly, Percy and Audrey's baby daughter, looked a lot like Ginny when she was a baby. He laughed at the picture of Molly sucking her tiny fists and grabbing Percy's hair, tugging it painfully. She was beautiful. She already had the famous Weasley charm.

George had struck a lucrative deal with the Reds to manufacture and distribute league sanctioned promotional items, such as action figures and promotional giveaways. The deal was set to make George wealthier than anyone had ever imagined. Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes was opening shops in several cities in America.

Unfortunately, George and Angelina had to leave the next morning to meet with potential investors and distributors on the west coast. They said their good-byes, which was very difficult for both of them. George said they he would stop by on his way back, but Charlie told him that he would be in Toronto for the North American tournament.

Charlie wasn't in the mood to end the evening after he left George and Angelina, so he dragged Joanna to a wizard dance club called, ironically, _Ding Dong,_ where there was a live band was playing. The club was located in the dodgy end of the wizard community, but it was a popular night spot for young witches and wizards. Charlie had been to the club a couple of times, and although he didn't dance, he liked the place because he was left alone, and there were plenty of good looking witches around he could hit on.

Joanna had never been to the place before. She liked the theme and the music. She did like to dance and the first opportunity, dragged an unsuspecting wizard onto the dance floor. Charlie sat at a table close to the dance floor, drinking and watching his friend dance.

He got several clandestine looks, but no one bothered him. He saw several witches he was planning to talk to, but he had no intentions of leaving Joanna alone. If Joanna connected with anyone, then he would talk to one of them.

Joanna didn't appear to be interested in doing anything but drinking and dancing. She was quite happy picking out women for Charlie. He told her that she was being stupid, but after a time he played along, agreeing or questioning her judgment. He was having a very good time with her.

Joanna had moved closer to the band, when Charlie finally got up and walked to the bar to order another round. He was carrying two glasses and a bottle of fire whiskey back to his table, when a very drunk wizard ran into him. He tried to steady the man, but he was determined to fall, taking Charlie with him. Charlie fell awkwardly ramming his head into the corner of the bar. He was irritated that the man forced him into the bar, but he didn't say anything. He brushed off his robes as he stood up. The wizard pushed him again and he fell back down on the floor.

"Do you mind?" he asked irritably, trying to keep his temper in check.

The drunk was apparently trying to pick a fight, but Charlie was determined not to take the bait. He got up once again and moved aside quickly when the man approached him once again. This time the drunk fell over a couple of good looking witches, and they were dragged to the floor; their robes riding up exposing a lot of thigh. Charlie was trying to help them, but he was pushed on top of the women.

Now he was getting mad. Joanna appeared and pulled him out of the way and took him back to their table.

"I can't leave you for a minute, Weasley," she said, good- naturedly. "We better get out of here before you tear the place down."

"Did you see what that asshole did? He was trying to pick a fight with me."

"So he could tell his friends that he got the shit kick out of him by the famous quidditch player, Charlie Weasley?" Joanna asked, smiling at the thought. "Some people are just stupid. Let's get out of here." She tugged on his shoulder.

"Definitely," he said, still a little more than pissed off. He took a final drink of his fire whiskey and drained the glass. "I hit my head on the bar." He said rubbing the top of his head.

"Poor baby," Joanna said, sympathetically. "Shall I kiss and make better? Are you leaving or not?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah. But it's early."

"Not for me. I'm going to bed. I've got to get my beauty sleep. And so should you." Joanna said.

Charlie wasn't ready to go home quite yet. He needed to see Jessica, his muggle girlfriend. She would still be awake.

"Go on," said Charlie. "I'll see you tomorrow. You need me to take you home?" He asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Please don't get into any trouble tonight, okay? Promise."

He smiled and kissed her lightly. "I promise, mum."

"And don't stay out too late." She wagged a finger in his face.

They walked out of the bar together. She disapparated first. He watched as she turned and disappeared. Then it was his turn. Turning slightly, he disapparated with a loud, "Crack."

Charlie apparated in a shadowed corner outside a large apartment building. Luckily no one was around, but he did hear a dog barking as soon as he apparated. Someone may have been walking the animal and hopefully he wasn't seen. He climbed the steps to the second floor. There was a light on inside the apartment. Good, he thought. He knocked on the door softly. There was hesitation, the sound of a door unlocking. The door swung open.

Jessica stood at the door wearing a short kimono. Her long dark brown hair was fixed in a saucy pony tail. She smiled at him. He took a step toward her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her and she responded by winding her arms around him, pulling him closer. His hands slid up under her kimono and she groaned. He pushed her inside the door and closed it behind them. They moved toward the bedroom, kissing, drinking in each other hungrily. She was pulling off his shirt and he discarding her little robe. Every touch set her on fire. She pushed him onto her bed.

After they had made love, he drifted off to sleep in her arms. He didn't realize how tired he was. It was much later before Charlie stirred awake. Jessica was getting up, putting on her robe.

"Don't get up," he said sleepily. "I need you next to me."

Jessica smiled. He was going back to sleep. "I'll be right back. I left the television on."

She came back several moments later and he was sound asleep and snoring softly. She pushed him on his side and crawled in next to him. She was wide awake. She watched him sleep. He was so beautiful. She touched his tattoos and his scars lightly. She kissed the scar that the bullet had made in his chest. He didn't move.

She hadn't seen him in a few weeks. He dropped by, usually late and they spent the night together. He usually left early the next morning before anyone in the apartment complex where she live got up. They had known each other for about a year. They were comfortable with their relationship, however odd it appeared to others. It worked for them.

Charlie thought she wanted more of a commitment, but she seemed happy to see him when she did. She didn't nag or whine when he left her for several weeks, and even months at a time. She had a fulfilling life and he was only a small part of it; a part that she treasured. He was an excellent lover and he made her feel alive.

She finally drifted off to sleep. He had his arm around her.

It was daylight when she woke up. He was still beside her. It was getting late and she was worried that he had to be somewhere. She shook him slightly and he stirred.

"Do you have to be at your practice?" She couldn't bring herself to say quidditch. It was a sport she didn't fully understand. She went to his first professional match, but the magic world was too new to her and she was overcome. She stayed in, what he called, the muggle world, and let him come to her.

Charlie yawned. "Not until much later. Do you have any coffee?"

"I can make some. Stay put. You want breakfast?" she asked climbing over him.

He grabbed her and kissed her. "Yes, please." He said politely. He let her go and stretched her arms high over his head. He was relaxed and contented.

While she puttered around the kitchen, Charlie got up and took a shower. He always spent more time in her bathroom because he was fascinated by the muggle objects he found. She had an electric razor, a blow dryer and a curling iron. He always played with the blow dryer. Jessica showed him how to dry his hair using the device and he was delighted.

As they were eating breakfast, Charlie said, "My team is going to play in a tournament next week. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"That sounds great. Good luck with it." She bit off a piece of toast.

"We won our last two matches." He didn't discuss the games with her, because she didn't understand the game, but she always asked about them.

"Jessica, I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately."

She looked at him but didn't say anything.

Charlie finished off his coffee. Maybe Joanna was right about him. He was a pussy. Jessica never asked for a commitment. He had no idea where the apology came from. Maybe seeing his family had softened him up. "I have to go." He said.

Jessica picked up their dishes and put them in the sink. "I miss you." She said honestly. "Good luck with the tournament." She kissed him.

Since it was daylight, Charlie said he needed to disapparate in her apartment. She nodded and kissed him again. He held her. Then she went into her bedroom so she wouldn't see him leave.

He apparated outside the door to his room. He wanted to make sure he didn't disturb Lee.

The coach had given them the day off to prepare for their trip to Toronto. Most players had preferred to spend the day sleeping when there was a day off. Charlie had planned to do laundry.

He was about to walk in to his room, when Joanna rushed up.

"In or out?" she asked breathlessly. She was holding on to a couple of newspapers and magazines.

"In," he said. He opened the door and invited her inside. Neither beds had been slept in. Joanna sat on Lee's bed.

"You haven't seen the papers, have you?" She had a concerned look on her face.

He shook his head and took one of the newspapers from her. This was a quidditch newspaper, and there was a picture of Charlie, flying, holding the golden snitch in the air. It was a complimentary piece about the game and described the "Weasley maneuver" in great detail. It also recounted every goal scored. Typical of most quidditch magazines. He looked up at her. "So?"

"Not that one." She handed a magazine to him. "Read this."

It was a celebrity magazine. On the cover was a picture of Charlie. It must have been taken the night before. It was a grainy, blurry image of Charlie kissing, rather explicitly, a half-dressed Jessica. The glaring headline flashed, "Muggle Love."

Charlie didn't know what to say. He was very glad that Jessica would never see the picture. She would be embarrassed over it. He was getting angry. His relationship with Jessica was nobody's business. He didn't care what the trashy magazines wrote about him, but he didn't want to see his friends and family get hurt. He felt his face flush.

"Honey, that ain't the worst of it," Joanna said, snatching the magazine out of his hands. She was angry, too. "That article says you prefer muggles to witches and this muggle is your longest relationship. Blah, blah. But further down," she pointed to a boxed-in insert. "The shocking truth about Charlie Weasley that you haven't read anywhere else. What exactly were the circumstances of Charlie's leaving the dragon sanctuary in Romania? Why was the reason he was forced to leave hushed up by the Ministry of Magic? This reporter has learned that the American Red Dragons' Golden boy was accused of raping a young witch right before his "convenient" transfer to the American Dragon Preserve. The witch, Georgiana Watson, a dragon keeper at the sanctuary where Weasley worked, accused him of attempting to rape her in a broom closet. The poor girl had to be institutionalized and lives quietly in sanitarium in Switzerland.

"Now he's been let loose on the unsuspecting American population." Joanna looked up.

"This reporter has also learned that Weasley, along with several members of his family, belonged to a 'secret society' that was responsible for at least one wizard's death."

Joanna turned the magazine over in her hands. "Is any of this true?" She asked.

"I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix," he said proudly. "We fought death eaters and dark magic before Lord Voldemort was killed. And yes, it is a secret society. It's the only way we stayed alive. You do remember the dark lord and the death eaters, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she snapped. "But no one here has. No one has even heard of Lord, uh, you know who." Joanna still had trouble saying his name.

"Georgiana did accuse me of trying to rape her." He said quietly taking back the newspaper and glancing at the article.

Joanna drew in a sharp breath. "What happened?"

"I had just found out that she had let a Norwegian ridgeback escape from the sanctuary. It attacked a muggle bus and killed the driver and maimed another passenger. I confronted her and told her that she had to turn herself in and that I would go with her when she did. Georgiana had some problems," he said delicately. "She was obsessed with me and thought letting the dragon out would somehow make us closer. She's living in a sanitarium in Switzerland all right. It's a home for deranged witches and wizards. My coming to America had nothing to do with it."

Charlie sighed and threw the magazine on the floor. "But this sounds really bad. This could be a career ender for me."

"But Charlie, we have to fight this. They can't get away with this shit."

Charlie smiled at her loyalty. "The people who count already know the truth. I'm just concerned that the fans will think poorly of me and I do not want to hurt our team."

"This is exactly what Ryan Smith and his girl friend wanted." Joanna was pacing now. "If you're disgraced, he comes back as seeker."

"I know. And there's a little more to that story as well." Charlie told Joanna how he had slept with Diane and then she had tried to get him to force her into having sex by getting him all worked up and then telling him no. "She said it was some kind of test to see if I knew that 'no meant no.' Now I guess she thought she was so irresistible that I wouldn't take no for an answer, then she could accuse me of trying to rape her. What I don't understand is why she slept with me in the first place."

"Do you think Smith was in on the whole plot?" Joanna asked.

"If he was, he is one sick mother. Would you let your girlfriend sleep with another man just to get revenge?"

"Well, I'm going over to Ryan Smith and put a hex on him. The lousy bastard."

Charlie threw back his head and laughed. "That's my girl. You always have my back."

She looked at him determinedly. "Always, Weasley."


	6. Chapter 6 Spin Control

A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper."_

_Can Charlie get back his reputation after being crucified by a vindictive reporter? The language gets a little rough. I do not mean to offend anyone._

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. _

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter Six—Spin Control

Joanna was still angry an hour later. She paced and swore and plotted. No one would believe anything bad about Charlie Weasley. Everyone who knew him personally knew him to be a straight-up guy who would do anything to help out his fellow wizard. It would be impossible for anyone to believe the stories that the hag had written about him, Joanna reasoned.

Joanna didn't say it, but the fact that Charlie was accused of having a muggle girlfriend disturbed her the most. Most American wizards were extremely prejudiced against muggles, as far as having any type of relationship. The wizards were big on talking up a positive muggle/wizard we-are-one-world shit, but in reality, most wizards didn't want to be reminded there were muggles in their world. Charlie didn't understand that because he had fought a war to protect muggles and muggle-born wizards.

Charlie was concerned because there was a hint of truth in everything the article alleged. He decided that he wasn't going to respond to the allegations. He'd let the suits take care of it, if they didn't throw him in the cauldron to boil alone.

"I need to talk to Popov," Charlie told Joanna.

Joana agreed. "Do you want me to go with you?"

Charlie smiled and shook his head. "No, I'm a big boy. Thanks though."

He started out the door. He turned and looked at Joanna, who looked like she was busy plotting something. "I really appreciate your support. You have no idea what your friendship means to me."

She was clearly embarrassed. "Ah go on, you pussy," she teased. "Well, I'm going to have a talk with that no good son of a troll."

"Don't." He warned. "I don't want to see you get in trouble."

But she waved him off. "Don't worry about me. It's you we have to worry about."

She watched Charlie leave and she followed him. Charlie turned to go down the hall where Popov stayed and Joanna turned the other way. She decided to go into the dining room to see if anyone had read the article yet.

When she reached the dining room, it didn't surprise her that Ryan Smith was sitting with a group of American wizards that worked for the team and the picture, with the headline flashing prominently displayed on the table. He was smirking. The witches at the table were clucking like old hens. Joanna was right; the witches seemed more upset with the photograph than any of the other allegations.

She sat down at an empty table. Within a few seconds she was joined by Iris.

"What do you think?" Iris asked her. "Has Weasley seen this paper?"

Joanna nodded.

Iris threw the magazine down with disdain. "This is disgusting. Who would print such filth?"

"I have a good idea," she said, sending a disgusted look toward Ryan Smith. She got up and walked over to the table where Ryan was sitting.

"Your hag of a girlfriend is going to pay for this, Smith. Don't think for one moment that you got away with anything." Joanna warned.

Smith managed a surprised look on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're the one who should be careful, Morgan. You 're hanging around the wrong type of wizard."

"Piss off." Before anyone could stop her, Joanna pulled out her wand and sent a hex at him. Suddenly, Ryan's nose began flowing with greenish yellow snot.

"Real mature, Morgan," he said, holding his nose. He pointed his own wand at his nose and the flow of ooze stopped. Wizards in the room began laughing at him and he stormed out of the hall with a murderous look on his face.

He passed Charlie who was coming into the hall. Ryan stormed up to him and held his wand tighter, in a menacing way. "Keep your dyke girlfriend away from me, Weasley."

Charlie ignored him. He walked over to the serving line and poured himself a large cup of coffee and sat down with Iris. Most eyes were on him and the dining hall became quiet. He grabbed one of the quidditch newspapers and began reading through the statistics of the teams that had already qualified for the North American Tournament. Most of the teams were on par with the win-loss ratio of the Reds. The Canadian team was favored to sweep the tournament--again. The Mexican team had been the runaway favorite, but the team had been beaten by Canada and Greenland. All the seekers were world ranked, unlike Charlie who only had limited experience. The Reds were the underdog, and the pundits had predicted their defeat in the first round.

"Says here we're going to lose," Charlie said, scooting the newspaper toward Iris. "Might as well not show up."

Iris crumpled up the paper and threw it aside. "What do they know?" She said. "They're the same assholes that said the All Stars would mop up the floor with us."

"I'd like not to be counted out until I showed up at least and let them see what I can do." Charlie mused.

"Right."

The other chaser made his way into the dining room, a little uneasy on his feet. He yawned as he sat down with Iris and Charlie.

"Rough night, Andrew?" Iris asked, watching him struggling to peel a banana.

Andrew nodded. "Glad for the chance to sleep in. What time is the meeting?"

"At noon." Iris said."It's going to be an informational team meeting and a press conference with sports reporters to discuss the upcoming tournament."

Oh_ great_, thought Charlie.

Joanna came back to their table and sat down. "So, what did Popov say?" she asked Charlie.

"He wasn't in his room."

"Oh." She said, significantly.

Andrew stretched and yawned again. "Personally, I don't know what to do with myself without an early morning practice. "Might as well try to get more sleep." He stood up. "Ladies," he bowed genially. "Weasley."

Iris and Joanna waved as he left.

Charlie rose. "I have stuff to do. I'll see you at noon."

He walked back to his room. Lee was just coming in. Charlie started getting his dirty laundry together and cleaning out his locker. Lee was also starting to pack. The rest of the morning was spent in total silence. Each wizard was apprehensive and anxious about what lay ahead.

At eleven o'clock, Charlie received a message from Popov to report to his office. He dropped his last load of clean clothes into his bag and headed off. He knocked on the door and was told to enter. He was greeted by one of the owners, Guy Bingly, four grim-faced wizards he didn't know and Popov, who was sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Charlie," said Bingly.

"Hello, sir." He smiled.

"Good game yesterday." Bingly stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir."

One of the grim-faced wizards coughed. The owner looked at him, and then turned back to Charlie. "I don't know if you're aware of this or not, but there was a scathing article about you in a gossip magazine."

"They're always writing something," Charlie said. "I never read that trash."

And our policy is usually not to react or respond to that sort of writing; gives the magazine credibility that it doesn't deserve." His expression was somber.

"But?" Charlie was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I've had over a five hundred owls this morning about the allegations Ms. Gentry made against you. That's not something we can ignore." Bingly said.

"I understand, sir."

"We thought it best to address the allegations full on and we want you to make a statement at the press conference. All of us know the circumstances of the attempted rape allegations and know you were cleared of any wrongdoing. We want you to tell your side of the story to the press."

"I understand," he repeated. "I'll do whatever you think is best for the team."

"Good." He smiled again. "We also need to know about this alleged "secret society." Is there anything to this allegation? I was dubious when I read that part. The accusation that you would be in some sort of club that was responsible for a wizard's death is preposterous. I know it's nonsense, Charlie, but we have to make sure the press doesn't believe it. We think it best that you deny any knowledge of a 'so-called' secret society."

Charlie looked up at Popov who did not move a muscle. His eyes bore into Charlie's. He thought he saw the slightest nod. How could he explain death eaters and Lord Voldemort to a room full of people who didn't believe evil existed? Americans were like little children who only read fairy stories about bad witches and trolls and never were forced to look into the face of pure evil. They were too naive to believe that the darkest of magic existed.

Before he had a chance to respond, another wizard spoke up. "There's nothing we can do about the photograph," he said indicating the picture of Charlie and Jessica.

"My personal life is nobody's business," Charlie said. "But I should have used more discretion, and I should have never put my team and the young lady in such a compromising position. I apologize for that."

Another wizard became more animated. "I think you should lead with that. Apologize for your indiscretion; say exactly what you just said."

"I can do that," Charlie agreed.

"Now, Charlie, is there anything else we need to know before we proceed to the news conference? No more surprises? Got any more muggle girlfriends? Do you like farm animals?" The wizard's tone was light, but Charlie didn't appreciate the insinuation.

"Are you comparing muggles to bestiality?" He asked casually, but with a dark undertone of a threat.

The wizard looked surprised. "No, of course not," he stammered. "I didn't mean—"

Charlie was still stoned face. He set his jaw. He looked at Popov again. Popov raised an eyebrow slightly and looked away. His expression never changed.

"I think I should explain everything to my team mates. They haven't heard of any of this, and I think they should know. There was a tiniest bit of truth to everything that the woman wrote. If you think it's necessary, I'd like to ex plain it all, including the allegation of the secret society. I'd like to clear that up as well." Charlie placed his hand over the tattoo on his left breast. It was a small black heart that Charlie had to honor his brothers Fred, who was killed, Bill, who was maimed, and all the others who died fighting the death eaters. He pulled the neck of his shirt down and exposed the tattoo.

There was an audible gasp. "So it is true?"

"What is that?" One wizard asked.

Charlie told the group about the Order of the Phoenix and how he fought death eaters and dark wizards. He explained why the Order was a secret society before the death of Lord Voldemort, and why it remains secret today. "I'm proud of what I did to fight dark magic. I'm proud to be a part of The Order."

One of the wizards was visibly distraught. "This sounds like one of those horrible conspiracy theory nut jobs. We can't have that in any way associated with the organization. I am concerned that all the talk about dark magic will frighten off the fans."

"Well what would you have him say about the secret society?" Bingly asked irritably.

"Nothing. Better to say absolutely nothing." The wizard looked extremely nervous.

"What if he's asked?" Another wizard asked."We can't have it seem like he's avoiding the question."

"Charlie is the best schmoozer I've ever met. I am confident he can win them over." Bingly looked at Charlie. "I trust you, son."

"Thank you, sir. But I really wish we could just talk about quidditch." The others in the room nodded in agreement.

Charlie wouldn't admit it to another living soul, but he was feeling less confident about his ability to win the crowd over. A lot of wizards thought he was a smart ass usurper who should go back to England and leave the American game alone. They couldn't believe that someone played only for the love of the game and not the adulation and fame. Maybe he should he quit and go back to the little pickup team he established at the dragon preserve. But Charlie Weasley was no quitter and he was not the sort to be bullied either.

The rest of the team had already been seated when Charlie joined them. He was not smiling. He sat next to Joanna and Iris. Ryan Smith gave Charlie a smug look. He looked like he quite expected the owners to announce that Charlie would be stepping down as seeker.

Bingly got up in front of the players. "I'm really glad to see all of you here. I wanted to let you know that, speaking for the rest of the owners, we are all very proud of each and every one of you. Without your dedication and enthusiasm and talent, we wouldn't be here today.

"There's one special person here that we all owe a great debt of gratitude for taking a chance on the team, bringing us all together, and teaching us how quidditch is supposed to be played. Of course I'm talking about our wonderful coach, Dmitri Popov." The team cheered.

Bingly hesitated. "In a few minutes, I'm going to let the press in. For some of you this'll be your first exposure. For others, you're old hands that this. It is very important that you listen to me very carefully. Whatever differences you may with other players, it _will not _be played out in the papers. As a team member, you are required to continue to be a team member. I don't care if one of your fellow team mates is the worst son of a whore mother and troll father, and he or she stole your wife or fucked your mama, if you're interviewed and asked about him, you better say something nice or you will find yourself on suspension or traded. Am I being perfectly clear?"

Stunned, the whole team nodded. Charlie stole a glance at Ryan Smith. He had a frosty look on his face, but he nodded with the rest of team. Joanna looked at Charlie and gave him the biggest grin.

"Gentlemen…and ladies, the press are brutal. All they care about are ruining lives and selling copies. You remember that. It is your responsibility to use them to your advantage. And if you find yourself in bed with a reporter and I mean that literally and figuratively, remember you get that s.o.b. to kiss you before he fucks you in the ass."

The younger players were turning white. Charlie and Joanna were desperately trying not to laugh out loud.

"Now," Bingly continued, "is there any part of my little pep talk ya'll don't understand?"

Stunned into silence once more the team collectively shook their heads.

"Good. Be polite, answer the questions you want to answer, support your fellow players, and get them to say good things about us.

"Now, Charlie was there something you wanted to say to your team mates before I let the press in?"

"Yes, sir." Charlie stood up. "I wanted to apologize to the team for any embarrassment I may have caused due to my indiscretion last night. I would never purposely do anything to make the Reds look bad or be thought of in a less than positive light."

"Thank you, Charlie. Anybody else?" No one stood up or looked like they were going to say anything. "So, we're good, right?"

"Yes, sir," echoed the team members.

"Okay, Popov, let the sons of bitches in."


	7. Chapter 7 The Press Conference

A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper."_

_Talk about your Spanish Inquisition! And we thought the Salem witch trials were bad._

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. _

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter Seven—The Press Conference

Charlie thought the processional of reporters never would end. It seemed like every little village newspaper or magazine sent a representative. The important quidditch magazines were there, of course, and the WWN (America) sent one of its newscasters. Joanna was chewing on her nails absently, when she tensed up. She hit Charlie hard on the arm.

"Look, look!" She said excitedly, pinching his arm. "It's Lionel Dalworth from the _Daily Prophet._" She pushed Iris, who looked just as excited as she.

Charlie rubbed the blue mark her pinch was sure to make. "Okay. So?"

"He's just the biggest quidditch reporter in the world, Weasley. He _forgot_ more about the sport than these other reporters will ever know. He's a legend. What's he doing here?"

Charlie laughed. "Maybe he heard you were playing."

"Fuck you, Weasley." She hit him harder.

There were also a greater number of female reporters there. Smartly dressed and looking totally out of their element, they looked with disdain at huddle group of sports reporters. Many of them tried to look remotely interested in quidditch, but Charlie got the idea they weren't really interested in the game. He watched as their eyes slid past the other players until they found him. They held their eyes on Charlie briefly until he looked them and they quickly glanced in another direction.

Diane Gentry was one of the last to enter. She was with a couple of other female reporters. One of the witches whispered something to her and Charlie read her lips. She was saying something about the red head and discretely pointed her quill in Charlie's direction. Charlie smiled at her. Diane turned a shade redder and quickly found her seat.

Soon a very, very pretty and vivacious young witch came from the back of the room. She was wearing business robes that were cut a little too low. She had a large Reds pin above one of her very ample breasts. Her hair and her hips swayed as she seemed to float into the front of the room. She smiled sweetly and waved to several of the reporters, who sat up straighter and sucked in their bellies. Her hair was white blond and seemed to be alive there was so much of it.

She was Dixie Malthune, the assistant Wizard Informational Officer for the Flying Red American Dragons. Charlie and the others stared at her. She was beautiful and so wholesome looking and sexy. Lee West 's mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed over as he stared at her. She must be part Veela, Charlie reckoned as he went to close Lee's mouth.

"Hi ya'll!" She said perkily. "Welcome to the Flying Red American Dragons! I have a press packet for everyone here today. It includes bios, information about the organization, history, itinerary. Gosh, what have I forgotten?" She asked tossing her hair. Charlie doubted the witch had forgotten anything. Her pose was too perfect.

"Now, today, Guy's going to say a few words to you, and ya'll will get to talk to the coach. Now, he's not going to give away any strategy," she flirted. "So, don't ask. " She reached over meaningfully to pick up some of the prepared packets and her robes slid up her leg, exposing a tanned, muscular thigh.

Charlie heard some of the players moan softly as he and some of the others shifted uncomfortably in their seats. He didn't worry that the reporters were going to ask any hard questions today. The male ones anyway. Charlie wondered if Guy Bingly had a male equivalent to handle the female reporters.

Guy Bingly stood up and swaggered to the front of the room. He stopped along the way to shake hands with some of the reporters he knew. He had a big cigar in his left hand that he waved around when he talked. He started talking immediately and he talked about his team and the fine job they were doing. He praised the coach and went into detail how he acquired some of the best quidditch players in Europe because he wanted the Reds to be the best traditional quidditch team in the league. He said that he hired the best American players he could find and he was happy with the result. The team had done poorly at the beginning, but it was a growing team, just like a little baby. It was maturing and gaining experience and knowledge. This, he said waving to his players, was the finest team he had ever had the pleasure to be associated with.

Then he introduced Dmitri Popov, the best damn quidditch coach I've ever seen, he told the crowd. A man truly devoted to the sport of quidditch. Popov stood up and said absolutely nothing. He looked at the crowd with the same expression he used on his team. He didn't crack a smile or have an opening statement. The reporters were uncomfortable in the silence.

"You want ask something?" He raised an eyebrow. He had a thick accent that was very hard to understand.

The only one who dared stand up was Lionel Dalworth. Reading from his notes, he asked a very intelligent, technical question that apparently he had given some thought.

Popov raised an eyebrow and Charlie could see that he was impressed. He answered the question thoroughly. It was the first time that Popov used more than six syllables. He actually became animated when he talked about the technical aspects of the question that Dalworth had posed. And when he was finished answering, he actually said, "Thank you."

After that the room was deadly quiet. Someone coughed and papers were shuffled. Charlie held his breath because he was afraid that part two of the spectacle belonged to the other reporters. So, it was no surprise when Dixie stood up and said, "Ya'll have any questions?" the room erupted in raised notebook-filled hands.

Dixie shot a pointed look at Guy, who stood up. He whispered something in her ear. Dixie, concentrating very hard, nodded thoughtfully. Dixie pointed to a wizard in the front row. She said his name, when she called on him. He was very flustered, but managed to ask a question about the starting lineup for the first game in the tournament.

Instead of insisting that Popov answer the question and it was probably because Bingly thought he would shoot any questioners a hex, Bingly said his first team would be starting.

"Does that include your seeker?" A smooth woman's voice asked from the back of the hall.

"Of course. Next question."

The witch would not sit down. "Are you concerned about recent allegations against him?"

"I wasn't aware of any allegations against Mr. Weasley," Bingly said. "Does the Department of Magic know something we don't? Nobody from the Department has spoken to me."

The witch actually stamped her foot impatiently. "I'm talking about the article in the latest edition of _Wizards Today._ The cover story." She emphasized.

"Good lord, no. There's nothing to be concerned about," he said.

Several other hands were raised. Bingly looked over the crowd and sighed. "Ya'll got questions for my seeker?" The hand waving got bigger.

"Charlie," Mr. Bingly said, resigned.

Charlie stood up and walked to a table that had been set up prior to the press conference. There were several chairs; he took the one in the middle. He looked determined, but not angry or arrogant. He wasn't intimidated, either. Popov sat next to him and Guy Bingly sat on the other side.

Dixie asked. "Do you have a prepared statement?"

Charlie shook his head. "I'll answer any questions that you want to ask me," he said addressing the group.

The only reporter who did not know that this was, ironically, a witch hunt, stood up and asked him about the play against the All-Stars the night before. What was he thinking?

Charlie smiled, remembering the play. He explained that while he was watching the seeker, he kept thinking about the Wronksi Feint, and he didn't see the snitch, but he didn't want to set the bludger after him, so he started like he was after the seeker, and when he was sure, he pulled up and flew right over to the snitch. No one saw it coming. The sports reporters laughed and nodded. Sure made the seeker look like a fool, he was told.

"Honestly," he said smiling. "The only thing I was trying to do was not get hit in the head."

The room laughed with him.

Another sports writer held up his hand. "What'd you do before Bingly signed you? I heard you weren't even playing quidditch."

Charlie nodded. "I was an intern at a dragon sanctuary in Romania. I was given the once in a lifetime opportunity to study dragons here in America, and I couldn't refuse. I don't know if you know this or not, but there are only three species of dragons left here and they all reside in the Chihuahuan Desert. They are incredible creatures. The only thing that lured me away from the dragons was an offer to play quidditch."

"Is that why the owners changed the name to the American Red Dragons?" Someone asked him.

Charlie's grin was bigger.

"Why did you leave Romania?" a female voice asked.

He turned to her and gave her a shy smile. "I was offered a one-year fellowship to study American dragons," he said patiently.

"Was that before or after you were accused of sexually assaulting a co-worker?"

"The arrangements were approved prior to the accusation. The timing was unfortunate because it may have appeared that I was being sent away as a punishment or to hush things up. That is not the case." He looked at her sincerely. "I didn't hear about the opportunity until after the allegation was made by the young lady. "

He didn't flinch. He didn't squirm. He talked in a matter of fact tone. He looked expectedly for the next question.

"So, did you do it, Charlie?" One of the sports writers asked.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't." He had a very sad smile.

"Why would she accuse you of trying to rape her?" a witch asked.

"That's a long story that I'm just not going to get into. The matter's been settled and investigated. There's no point to hurting the young woman anymore."

Bingly spoke up. He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "We are well aware of the situation and the allegation and the fact that Charlie was cleared." His looked seemed to dare anyone from saying any more.

"What about the allegation that you are in a secret society that was responsible for the death of at least one wizard?"said a witch, who sounded like she was reading off the magazine.

Charlie looked down at his robes, and touched his tattoo. Then he smiled a very sexy smile. The witch gave an involuntary tiny gasp. "Not much of a secret if everyone knows about it, yes?" he said continuing to grin.

Again, there was a spatter of laughter.

"What about that picture of you with the muggle?" The tone was accusatory.

"Well," Charlie said, shaking his head. "I wish I had been more discreet. I admit I wasn't thinking with the right organ that night. I'm not going to say anymore than that because my personal life is nobody's business but mine."

"Is it a serious relationship?" A sports writer asked.

Charlie merely shrugged. "We'll see."

Then Charlie looked out into the crowd. His eyes met Joanna who winked and grinned at him, and he looked at Diane. "Look, I've made a lot of mistakes, and I know I'm going to be making a lot more. Cut me a break guys, okay? I don't want to do anything that will make my team look bad or embarrass my family. I love the sport and I love my team and my family. Am I going to say I'm never going to go out and do stupid things? I wish I could.

"I wish you all could experience the thrill I get every time I go out on a quidditch pitch. The noise, the wind, the smells, the fans. Capturing the snitch; winning a game. Hell, just playing the game. It's an indescribable feeling. I am so fortunate to be able to play this game. And I appreciate having this opportunity." He closed his eyes and the crowd felt the wind on their faces. He was flying and so were they.

By the time he finished speaking, the room was very quiet. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts and recollections about a time they played or watched a great game. Diane was looking awkwardly at her hands in her lap. Ryan's look had lost its swagger. And Popov was crying.

Dixie asked if there were any more questions, but no one said a word.


	8. Chapter 8 Family

A/N:_ In my little world, Charlie Weasley left England and settled in America as a professional quidditch player for the Flying American Red Dragons. Off season, he works at the only American Dragon Preserve. My Charlie Weasley story ideas come from my story, "The Adventures of the Dragon Keeper."_

_Charlie meets a long lost cousin as his team prepares for the North American tournament._

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. _

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter Eight—Family

Charlie was quiet the rest of the day. Several of the players tried to engage him in a discussion about anything, but his mood continued to be gloomy. Even Joanna wasn't able to coax a smile out of him. He said he was all right, but he wasn't.

Charlie was deciding whether he was ready for fame and glory. He liked the quiet life. He liked the idea that if he went outside to take a piss, nobody was clamoring to get a picture. Life had gotten so complicated these days. Life certainly was less complicated at the preserve. He would be going back there at the end of the season. Perhaps then he would be able to breathe.

Arrangements had been made for the team to travel by portkey later that evening to the site of the North American Quidditch tournament in Valens Park near Hamilton, Ontario. Hamilton had the largest wizard population in Canada. Hamilton's quidditch team, the Horntails had beaten the other Canadian teams for a slot in the tournament.

The teams were camped in the wilderness area near the quidditch pitch. The area wasn't as big as their European cousins because the wizard population wasn't as great. It was still a nightmare and a lesson in logistics to hide five thousand witches and wizards, not to mention a stadium. The North American tournament had been played in the park since the 1800's, so the task was relatively routine.

The tournament was only going to take the weekend. Unlike English and European quidditch, the North Americans had set a time period. No play could go on longer than 48 hours. If the snitch was not found within that time frame, one additional seeker was added to each team, and any player was eligible to capture the snitch. Needless to say, Charlie hated the rule. The rule had only been invoked once and the snitch was captured within forty-five minutes after the rule was invoked.

The players were segregated from the fans, which was a wise move. Quidditch fans are, to say the least, devoted to their teams. Any team that stood to beat their team was fair game for jinxes and hexes. Security was very good at most tournaments and this was no exception.

Joanna figured that once Charlie got to the tournament sight, his attitude would improve. He had a tendency to be brooding and moody at times. She knew that the newspaper article had affected him more than he would ever admit. But he had handled the crowd with perfection. She didn't believe it would slow Diane Gentry down to get her boyfriend back at first seeker, but the other reporters were showing him a lot more respect.

The first thing the team did when it arrived was to go the stadium for a short practice to get used to the pitch. They didn't bother to get settled because that would be taken care for them.

All they had to do was fly around the area to get the feel of the place. Charlie and Ryan flew together. Neither of them spoke, Charlie was too busy enjoying the freedom of soaring high above the stands. He finally smiled and was laughing by the time he reached the ground.

Joanna met him on the ground, and for whatever reason, gave him a big hug. "Welcome back," she said.

He gave her an odd look. "Thanks, I guess."

"What're you doing tonight?" He asked, heaving his broomstick on his shoulder.

She shrugged. "I don't know, weenie roast, thought I'd toast some marshmallows and tell ghost stories by the campsite. What about yourself?"

"I've actually got a cousin in Hamilton I'm going to go see. You want to go with me?"

She thought for a moment. "Will there be alcohol involved?"

"No doubt." He said.

"I'm in. What time?" She asked.

"After practice tonight. Thanks. I've never actually met them, but my mum would kill me if I didn't stop and say hello."

Fans watched the practice and cheered as if they were watching an actual game. Some of the players interacted with the fans and signed autographs and posed for pictures. Charlie stayed in the air until the practice was over. He got a lot of looks, but only a few were bold enough to talk to him. He was polite as he always was, but he remained very formal. He didn't refuse to give an autograph or pose for a picture.

Charlie picked up Joanna at the tent she shared with the other female players. There were two more that were on the second team. The women had already started to party when he showed up. They had invited other women players from other teams to join them. Iris gave him a wet sloppy kiss when she saw him.

"She can't handle fire whiskey," Joanna explained.

Most of the other witches were beginning to flirt as well. They begged him to stay when he and Joanna started off.

With a toss of her hair, Joanna looked over her shoulder at the women and purr, "Don't wait up, girls," she said.

They disapparated in a small opening near the campsite and apparated in a quiet neighborhood. It was beginning to get dark. The air was cold, compared to Texas. They walked a short distance until they came upon a small white house with blue shutters and a large dog inside the fence.

Charlie rang the bell outside the gate and waited patiently. He was instructed to enter and he held the fence gate for Joanna. A small child about six ran out to greet them.

"Who are you?" the little girl asked politely but warily.

"I'm your cousin, Charlie Weasley and this is my friend Joanna . Where's your mother?"

"'Side," the child said and pointed to the front door.

An older boy joined them as the four of them walked the path to the front door.

The boy eyed Charlie and Joanna carefully. "Who're you?" He asked.

"I'm your cousin, Charlie Weasley," he repeated.

"Don't know no 'Weasels' ." He said. "My last name's Jenkins." He eyed him suspiciously. "You look like that quidditch player."

"Your mum knows me," he said, thinking this is the reason he never reproduced. He didn't like bratty kids.

A woman about Charlie's age came to the door carrying a baby. "May I help you," she asked cautiously.

"Are you Fran Prewett?" he asked her genially.

"Maybe," she said. "Who are you?"

"I'm your cousin Charlie Weasley. Your mum and my mum cousins or something. I don't really know. Do you know Molly Weasley?"

"Charlie Weasley? The quidditch player?" She opened up the screen door to get a good look. "I should have recognized the red hair. Of course you're a Weasley. My name's Jenkins now. Come on in."

"Billy, go get your father," she barked at him. "Excuse the mess. It's so hard to keep things up with so many kids about." She lazily pointed her wand at a large pile of laundry on the sofa and tables rose and disappeared into another room, giving Joanna and Charlie a place to sit down. "Go ahead. Sit down."

Joanna and Charlie reluctantly sat down. This was clearly not what he expected to find. Then again, he didn't know what to expect. Fran looked at Joanna. "Are you that muggle woman that was in the paper?" She asked Joanna.

Charlie interrupted, "This is my friend Joanna Morgan. She's on the team, too."

"Oh," Fran said, not sure if she believed him. "What position do you play?"

"Chaser," Joanna said.

Fran squinted her eyes. "Oh yeah." She laughed vulgarly. "You got 'em coming and going don't you, Charlie?"

He had no idea what the woman was talking about. He wished he hadn't come. He started to stand up when Fran's husband Dick appeared through the door.

"Charlie Weasley?" Goodness gracious, Fran, you never said you was cousins with a famous quidditch player. Too bad the Horntails are going decimate you tomorrow. You think you could get us tickets, Charlie old boy?" Dick was wearing a Horntails quidditch official team robes.

"Yeah, sure. They'll be waiting for you at the entrance. How many tickets do you need?" He asked, politely

"That's real nice of you." Dick said.

Charlie just nodded and kept looking at his watch.

"I reckon 10 tickets will do." He said, scratching himself.

"I'll get you four."

"Okay. Sounds good to me. You want something to drink or eat? Boy, go get us some of that mead in the kitchen."

The boy hurried off. Fran magicked some glasses from the china cabinet and set them on the table in front of them. When the boy returned with the large ceramic carafe, Fran poured a generous amount for everyone.

Apparently, Dick Jenkins was the biggest Hamilton Horntail fan in Canada. There were pictures of the team posing prominently displayed on the walls of the room. He knew each player's statistics by heart, and he felt he was committing high treason and terrible disloyalty by having two Red Dragons team members in his house.

He spoke as if he knew each member personally. Their seeker, Jordan Kinsley was the greatest seeker the game had ever known. Kingsley was going to spank Charlie like a little girl.

Charlie listened politely to the crude comments about the Reds and how the Horntails were going to beat their ass. After two hours of the non-stop haranguing, he stood up and said, "Fran, it was very good to meet you and I'm glad we were able to finally meet. My mum asked me to look you up since we're on the same hemisphere and all. It was nice meeting you." He repeated. "Tell your mum I said hello and mum sends her best."

Charlie grabbed Joanna and almost physically lifted her in the air as he pushed her outside their door. The whole family followed Charlie and Joanna out to the front gate.

"Hey can you get me Kingsley's autograph?" Dick asked.

"I'll see what I can do," he promised vaguely.

Outside the gate, they disapparated. As soon as Charlie apparated back at the quidditch campsite, he let go of Joanna. She was trying to catch her breath because she was laughing so hard. She fell the ground laughing, great tears were falling down her face. Charlie was rolling around on the ground laughing. Iris and some of the other women came rushing to them when they heard the commotion.

"What the hell?" Iris asked, trying to pull Joanna to her feet.

"We've escaped!" Joanna screamed. "I thought for sure he was going to kidnap us until after the game tomorrow."

"I'm surprised I'm not jinxed." Charlie said, checking his fingers and ears.

Charlie and Joanna pulled each other up and they walked arm in arm, still laughing, to the camp site.

"Let's get pissed," Joanna suggested, handing Charlie a bottle of fire whiskey.

He took the bottle and held it up in a salute to all the women sitting dumbfounded around the campfire, and he took a long drink.

"We escaped with our lives," Joanna said. "My hero!" She toasted him.

The next day, Charlie Weasley caught the snitch after twenty-two minutes of play. The final score against the Hamilton Horntails; 150-0.


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Contest

_The tournament is underway. The Reds have to play Mexico in the finals. The winner will be named North American Champion with a wild card to play in the World Quidditch Cup._

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. _

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter Nine—The Final Contest

There had never been such an early capturing of a golden snitch in the history of the North American Tournament. Spectators were still finding their seats when Charlie ended the game, ending all hope of the Horntails going to the Quidditch World Cup. The Reds were pitted against the winner of the contest between the Mexicans and Greenland.

Everywhere Charlie went that day, he was either cheered or booed by the crowds. The Canadian fans were totally humiliated. After the game, the Horntail's seeker shook his hand and congratulated him on the win. Jordan Kingsley invited Charlie out for a drink, and he quickly agreed. They were a lot alike in personality. Kingsley was disappointed in his Horntails losing, but Charlie had played brilliantly and he told him so.

Mexico eliminated Greenland 260-250 after nineteen hours of play. It seemed impossible that the Mexican team would overtake Greenland's seemingly superior flying. Mexico's seeker Roderick Guerrero was barraged by bludger attacks, having expertly dodged many attempts to knock him off his broom. In a desperate fight at the six hour mark, the Greenland seeker and Guerrero raced toward the left corner above the stands where the golden snitch was suspended seemingly trapped midair. Spectators were forced to duck for cover as the two seekers struggled to capture the elusive snitch. Finally, it was youth and agility that won over age and experience as Guerrero, twenty year s old, only in his second year with the team, captured the elusive golden snitch.

Charlie watched the game against Greenland with the rest of his team. He watched the seekers carefully, but mostly he kept his eyes on the snitch. He found the snitch several times during the match; twice when no one else seemed to have spotted it and three times when the playing seekers fought to capture it. The seekers were good, very good. Guerrero, especially. He admired the way he played and decided that it would be hard to beat him. He had some maneuvers that Charlie would be watching for. One advantage that Charlie felt he had over the younger player was Guerrero tended to be reckless when spotting something in the air. He would almost always take off immediately toward the object, not always waiting that second for clarification. Charlie believed that this knowledge could be used to his advantage.

Jordan Kingsley caught up with Charlie after the match. They agreed that it was a good game that they both had enjoyed. Jordan was rooting for Greenland to win because they had beat Greenland in the semis. And they also agreed it was going to be difficult to avoid the excellent beaters from Mexico.

Charlie took Jordan to the women's tent to introduce him to Joanna and Iris. Jordan blatantly flirted with Joanna. He appeared to be quite smitten with the fiery chaser. He actually blushed a couple of times when Joanna, being who she is, got a little physical with him.

"You know what we ought to do?" She said, absently rubbing Jordan's arm. "We ought to take Jordan here to see your cousin. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah it would. Are you up for an adventure?" He asked Jordan.

Jordan looked skeptical. "You're not going to kidnap me and sell me to gypsies, are you?"

"Oh no, nothing like that. Trust me. You want to meet your biggest fan?"

"Not really." He said.

Joanna leaned into Jordan. "Please," she cooed. "It'll be fun. I'll make it worth your while.

"Promise?" he asked boldly.

"What ever you desire." Joanna and Jordan were clearly connecting. She leaned closer, their lips inches away.

"You guys need a moment?" Charlie asked.

"Fuck you, Charlie," Joanna said and pushed Jordan away from her.

"Make up your mind, woman," he said, playfully.

This time it was Joanna's turn to blush. She recovered quickly, stuck out her tongue at Charlie and looped her arm around Jordan's.

"So, is it a date?" she asked Jordan. "I promise we won't stay long. Just sign an autograph, and that's it." She batted her eyes, comically. "Please."

Jordan didn't stand a chance against Joanna. Finally, he shrugged and said, "Why the hell not?"

"That's the spirit. " Joanna looped her arm around Charlie's and the three of them walked to the edge of the camping area where they disapparated with a very loud, "Crack."

They apparated outside the gate in front of the Jenkins' house. There were a lot of toys in the yard, but the children were already inside for the evening. Charlie rang the bell, and announced that he had brought a friend. Charlie thought that they were refusing to talk to him because of the humiliating defeat of their precious Horntails, but soon Fran stuck her head out the door. She was still carrying the infant. "Hey, Charlie, what are you doing here?" Her tone was friendly.

"We brought a friend by to say hello. Jordan, this is my cousin, Fran Jenkins. Fran, this is Jordan Kingsley." Jordan waved shyly.

Fran almost dropped her baby. "Oh my God!" she screamed. "Are you really? It is you. Come on in. Dick will kill me," She said. "He's not here. He went out with some friends. They went to the match yesterday with the tickets you gave him. All I know is he came home really, really pissed off. He wouldn't tell me what happened. I take it your team won, huh? "

"A lucky day for me," Charlie said.

Fran peered around Charlie. "You brought your girlfriend again. Well, come on in. I would send a message to Dick but he put a charm on himself so I couldn't follow him. He says I have some trust issues."

Charlie was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He was beginning to like his cousin's husband less and less. He sounded like a rake.

"We can't stay long at all. I just wanted you to meet Jordan here, since you're such big fans and all." Charlie said.

"Dick is never going to believe you were here." Fran said. "Can I have your autograph? I have a picture inside that you could sign. Wow, this is unbelievable."

Joanna asked, "Do you have a camera? I'm sure Jordan wouldn't mind posing for a picture with you and Charlie."

"That'd be great. I do have a camera. Hold on." She handed the baby to Charlie. He held the infant awkwardly. He didn't "do" babies. The only exception was baby Victoire, but she was special and enough Veela in her to be irresistible.

"Charlie, you are going to drop that baby," Joanna warned. "Here, let me have him." She took the baby from Charlie's arms. Joanna held the child in her arms and cooed and hugged him.

"Sorry," Charlie said, looking sheepish. "I don't get around kids much. Now if it was a baby dragon, then I could handle it."

Joanna wandered off carrying the baby in her arms. She looked at all the Horntail memorabilia plastered all over the house. Jordan leaned over to Charlie. "Is she really your girlfriend?" he asked. "I heard you liked muggle women."

Charlie shook his head. "No, she's not my girlfriend. We are just really good friends. I love her like a sister. She's the best friend I have."

Jordan looked pleased. "She's something else."

"You can say that, my friend." Charlie agreed.

"You wouldn't mind if I, uh," Jordan was suddenly red faced. "Got to know her better."

"I'll kill you if you hurt her," Charlie said unsmiling. Jordan knew that he was serious.

"Yeah, I kind of figured you would." Jordan agreed. "I think she's fascinating." He looked almost dreamy.

"Who's fascinating?" Joanna asked sliding between the two men.

"You, of course," Charlie said. "Where'd that woman go? We need to get out of here."

Just ask Charlie spoke, Fran returned. She was wearing nicer set of robes and her hair was combed. "Here it is." She said, waving the camera in the air.

Joanna dutifully took pictures of Fran and Jordan and Charlie; then Fran and Jordan; then Fran and Charlie; then Charlie and Jordan. Jordan signed a couple of autographs. Fran dragged her young son and daughter out of bed and had Jordan pose for pictures with them as well. He said he wished he'd been able to meet Dick, but maybe next time.

"Frankly, I'm glad Dick head wasn't there. He is a real asshole." Joanna said as they made their way outside the front gate.

Jordan said, "You guys want to party? We could go to my place. It's not too far. I share a house with a couple of the players. They are probably commiserating somewhere."

"Okay by me," Joanna said, perkily.

"Sure," said Charlie. "For a little while. Our match is set way too early tomorrow. But yeah, what the fuck."

They apparated to a very fashionable neighborhood. The house was modern and was a typical rich wizard's home. Jordan was surprised that there was already a party going on. Obviously the team mates had decided that misery loved company. The place was jammed with all kinds of beautiful witches and wizards. When they entered the house, they were greeted by the team's keeper, two chasers, and, by the looks of it, the entire population of a small country.

Jordan's roommates recognized Charlie and Joanna right away. The two chasers attempted to whisk Joanna off to some secluded area for strategy talk, but Jordan held on to her, pulling her away from the men.

"Where's the bar?" Charlie asked, looking around.

"Stay here with Jordan, and I'll bring you something back." He said to Joanna.

She nodded to him. "Anything's fine," she yelled over the din.

"You want a drink?" Charlie pointed to Jordan.

Jordan shook his head. "Not now."

Charlie wandered off in the general direction of the area where the bar was set up. The bar was about three deep in witches and wizards trying to get a drink. The bar was well stocked, but it was a make your own. He poured a glass of firewhiskey for Joanna, and dug a bottle of mescal out of his robes for himself.

When he started back with the two glasses, he saw that Joanna and Jordan were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing madly. He wasn't sure how he felt about seeing his best friend kissing Jordan Kingsley of all people. But he stopped and thought about it for a moment and realized that the only feeling he was experiencing was one of protection. He wanted Joanna to find what she was looking for, but he also didn't want to lose a friend.

Charlie had one rule about women, and that was he never got involved with women he worked with. He knew it would never work out and he hated the idea of risking a friendship over something that wouldn't last past the night.

While he was standing, musing about his friendship with Joanna, a pretty young witch came up to him and smiled. "I thought so. You're the Weasley seeker, for the Red Dragons, aren't you?"

He bowed his head. "Yes I am." He said.

"I know you like muggle women, but let me show you what a real witch can do." She pressed herself next to his tight, muscular body and began grinding into him. She kissed him boldly. Charlie grabbed the back of her head and held her hair tightly as he kissed her back.

By the time the young witch had thoroughly convinced Charlie of the superiority of witches versus muggles and Charlie made his way back to the living room, Jordan and Joanna were nowhere to be found. He wasn't in the mood to search the whole house. He walked up to the keeper standing at the bar and told him that he was leaving.

Once he got outside the front door, he disapparated. It was very late by the time he returned to the camp ground and there wasn't much activity. There was some partying going on in the fans' section, but mostly everyone had gone to bed. Charlie found the team's tent and went to bed.

Charlie woke up early the next morning to the stirring of fellow teammates. Lee and Jason were pulling on their clothes trying not to make too much noise. Charlie got up with them and they made their way to the area the Reds had set up for dining.

Lee looked distracted and he was probably worried about the game today. He tended to get anxious prior to a match, but he was an excellent beater. Jason wasn't about to give his emotions away. He was quieter than usual, but did not appear nervous or anxious.

The match was scheduled to begin at 10 AM. After breakfast, he headed over to the pitch to practice before it got too late. Popov was already at the pitch when Charlie arrived. Popov was flying around the playing area. Charlie thought he was just flying for the hell of it. He was sure that his coach missed playing. Once quidditch was in your blood, it was almost impossible to walk away from the game.

After Popov landed, he nodded to Charlie and walked away carrying his broomstick over his shoulder. Charlie waved back and took to the air. Popov watched him from the ground until other team members made their way to the field.

It wasn't until almost game time before Charlie saw Joanna. He smiled and waved. She smiled back. She was actually quite demure this morning, not her usual wise cracking self. She did look rested and ready to play.

Charlie expected a hard match today. He knew he wouldn't get lucky with another suicide snitch, the name for a snitch that doesn't avoid capture as severely as normal. The Mexican beaters were going to be ready to direct the bludgers directly to his head or any of a number of important body parts. He would have to be very careful.

The teams were in their dressing areas when the pre-game festivities began. Each team presented a show prior to the start of the game. The Mexican presented a very frightening ancient Mexican show featuring fierce Indian tribes playing an early version of quidditch where the players threw the heads of their enemies through hoops engulfed in flames. There was a lot of dancing and singing. It was quite impressive.

The Reds presented a fireworks show unlike any that had ever been seen before. Even though it was daylight, the fireworks erupted like it was pitch dark. The fireworks display ended with the largest display of an American Red Dragon that filled up the sky. The whole stands were dazzled. Charlie was quite sure that his brother George had supplied the fireworks because of the "W" that appeared after the dragon had finally disappeared. The final explosion was the words, "Go Reds" shot into the air. The spectators oohed and aahed. It was quite beautiful and set the fans off into frenzy.

Charlie was beginning to feel the adrenaline rush he always felt. He looked over at Joanna who was concentrating and obviously as keyed up as him. He winked at her and she smiled and blew him a kiss.

The whistle blew and the game began. Right away a Mexican beater shot the bludger Charlie's way and he was almost knocked off his broom before play really began. He knew this was the kind of day it was going to be. If he could avoid the bludger and stay on him broom, the maybe he would be able to concentrate and find the snitch. It would be extremely difficult, however because it appeared that the beaters were determined to keep him on the defensive. Charlie hoped that the Reds' beaters had the same plan for Guerrero. The advantage to steering the bludger to the seekers was that the chasers were able to fly unencumbered; the chasers would have more opportunities to score. The disadvantages were that the seeker was in mortal peril and the keepers were left alone to guard the goals without worrying about being struck in the head by the iron ball.

The fans were cheering at every move. The Mexican team scored four goals quickly and the Reds responded by scoring four right after. It looked like it was going to be a high scoring match. It didn't appear to Charlie that the Guerrero was having the same difficulty as he. The Reds' beaters were too busy keeping the bludgers away from their seeker. Finally, Charlie flew up to them and told them to go after Guerrero, he'd be all right. One thing Charlie knew what to do was to avoid a bludger coming fast at his face. He was, after all, a dragon keeper. He had to avoid fire breathers. At least _aim_ the damn bludgers at the other seeker, he told them.

The Mexican beaters were relentless. After four hours of play, Charlie had been hit seven times and had several hundred near misses. The bludger got him once squarely in the back and seemed determined to knock him off his broom. At least Guerrero was not having any luck finding the snitch. Charlie wasn't even sure what the score was. The game was one of the best ever played. Both teams played magnificently. Whoever won this match deserved to go to the World Quidditch Championship. The players were hard, fast and brutal.

Charlie had spotted the snitch several times in the next hours, but just as he made his move, another bludger was aimed at his head. Each time he went after the snitch, too, Guerrero was on his tail. It was time to play defense, he decided and he fly up and waited, he was pretty sure he could out fly the young player. Guerrero kept an eye on him and one out for the snitch. Clearly Guerrero wasn't sure what Charlie was up to.

The trouble with this strategy was that Guerrero tended to fly off anytime he thought he saw the snitch. Charlie couldn't waste his energy going after everything. The key was to figure out what the seeker had spotted could actually be the snitch.

The score remained tied. Every time the Mexicans scored, the Reds countered. After twenty-six hours of play, the score stood at 800 each. Both teams had fouled the other. Play was stopped only once, when Andrew was knocked off his broom and fell 30 feet to the ground, breaking his collarbone, ending his play. The team was allowed a substitution for Andrew, and second starter Alicia Wilcox joined the action.

Charlie was able to say a few words to Joanna before they resumed play. She was beginning to look tired, but she was playing brilliantly and Charlie let her know. He gave her a quick hug. The crowd cheered wildly.

It was starting to get dark again. Neither the crowd nor the players were ready to quit. The fans were hoarse from yelling. The score was an unbelievable 960 – 930, in favor of Mexico. After 32 hours of play, Charlie spotted the snitch in an area that he was sure he could get it before it disappeared. As far as he could tell, Guerrero hadn't spotted it. Charlie was actually closer to the snitch that Guerrero, but if he made the wrong move, the snitch might take a turn in Guerrero's direction. He knew what he had to do. He didn't race to the spot, but he did pick up speed. The Mexican beaters were distracted by a errant bludger who, for once was not aimed in his direction. One of the beaters flew to the bludger and made a wild swing, to knock it in Charlie's path, but the beater missed and the bludger flew toward the Mexican keeper, giving Alicia the chance to score.

Charlie was actually herding the small golden ball away from Guerrero. Calmly, he picked up speed, but as he did, Guerrero was watching and he took off in Charlie's direction. Now it was a race to see who would get to the snitch first. Both seekers were tired, and both were determined. Charlie was a better flyer, but Guerrero was younger. The spectators now were watching the seekers chase the snitch. They were neck and neck and it was anyone's guess who would get there first. The chasers were suspended in the air, making way for the seekers.

Jason and Lee kept the bludger away from both seekers. They couldn't run the risk of having the bludger aimed at Guerrero miss him and hit Charlie in the head. The seekers had their arms extended leaning over their brooms to capture the snitch. Suddenly, they collided in mid air, sending both of them hurling down to earth with the snitch somewhere in between them. They were knocked off their brooms, but Charlie managed to grab it before it got away from him. He held on to Guerrero with his other arm looped around his chest. He gently dropped Guerrero when he was about five feet above the ground, and he landed with a thud. He managed to get himself to his feet as Charlie landed. Holding up his left hand, Charlie had captured the golden snitch. The Reds were going to the World Quidditch Cup!


	10. Chapter 10 Telling Jessica

_A/N. Charlie heads off to the dragon preserve after the tournament and visits some old friends. Sometimes it's best to let sleeping dragons lie._

_I know that no substitutions are allowed in English Quidditch, but this is America, for goodness sake, so the substitution in the last chapter was completely within the American Quidditch Association Rules. When the Americans play in Europe for the World Cup, they must adhere to the European Rules. That's the only way the North Americans get to play._

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. _

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter 10—Telling Jessica

Charlie Weasley jumped up and down along with the rest of his team mates who were hugging and weeping and shouting. He was crushed by an avalanche of people rushing him. Roderick Guerrero had the good sense to get out of the way as his team members joined him mid field where he had landed with the snitch still tightly secured in his grasp. He was hugged and kissed and pounded on his back. It wasn't until the feeling came back to his body that he discovered he was injured. Blood was pouring from the back of his head, and his shoulder and ribs ached. He thought he may have punctured a lung when he collided with Guerrero in the air. The blow to the head must have come from a bludger, but he didn't remember getting hit. He rubbed his hand against the wound and looked at the blood. It wasn't too bad. He swiped the blood on his robes.

The tournament organizers quickly made their way to the field, along with Guy Bingly and the rest of the owners. They were followed by Popov, who was actually grinning. He was clapping his hands together. The awards' presentation was thankfully brief. Everyone was exhausted and wanted something to eat.

Of course the owners insisted on saying a few words, thanking everyone, including God for the win. Reporters were on hand for their reaction to the win. Even the harden quidditch reporter were overwhelmed at the quality of the game. It was a hard fought game and the Reds deserved the victory.

Guy told the reporters that he would arrange for a brief press conference after his players got to rest, eat, and most importantly, shower. Everyone was invited to the celebration.

As the North American Champions made their way to the dressing area, Popov pulled Charlie aside and told him to get to the healers' area. Unfortunately for Charlie, the healer made him spend the night in the hospital in order to mend his broken ribs and repair the damage to his lung. The head wound wasn't severe.

Andrew McClennan was in a bed next to the window. He was unconscious or asleep the whole time. Roderick Guerrero spent the night in a bed next to his. His leg and his nose were broken, but he was actually in better shape than Charlie. Guerrero moaned all night, which annoyed the hell out of Charlie because he wasn't able to sleep with all that racket.

Joanna snuck in around midnight with some food and mescal. She was worried about him, of course. She told him about the celebration that she said would probably last another week and a half. The team, owners, press, and the fans were worked up into a frenzy. They missed him, and he really had to get better so he could party with the rest of them. Charlie promised he'd be out of the hospital early the next day.

"You have a black eye," she said, pushing the hair off his forehead. "Everyone heard the crunch when you ran into Guerrero. It was incredible."

Charlie held her hand on his forehead and looked at her. She smiled and ran her finger along his swollen eye. He thought for a moment she was going to kiss him, but she pulled away and said seriously, "Don't die on me, Weasley. What would I do without you?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Joanna looked at Guerrero with disgust. "What a pussy," she said. Her quick wit and sense of humor had finally returned.

They talked about the match, the scoring and how tough the Mexican beaters were. "They stayed on my ass the whole game," he said miserably. We could have had the game over a lot sooner, but they wouldn't let up. I thought they'd at least aim a bludger toward the keeper or someone else, but no. It was starting to get on my nerves." Neither could believe the score. There had not been such a high scoring match at the North American Tournament in over a century.

Finally they had run out of things to say about the game. Charlie smoothed the covers around him.

"So, did you and Jordan get on okay?"

Joanna blushed slightly. "Yeah. He's very nice."

"He likes you a lot." Charlie said.

"I know. He told me."

"And?" Charlie was beginning to become annoyed at her coyness.

She shrugged. "I don't know yet. He's younger than me. He seems like he's interested in a serious relationship." She shrugged again. "It's a little too soon to tell. I mean he's real sweet."

"But do you like him?" Charlie asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm not the type to rush into a relationship. I'm not sure I even want a relationship right now. If he weren't so friggin' serious about the whole forever after bullshit, maybe."

Charlie understood what she meant. Enjoying someone's company was one thing; the idea of settling down with one person didn't appeal to him either at this point in his life. So he let it drop.

Charlie dozed while Joanna watched him sleep. Finally at around two, the healer's assistant ran her off. She spoke to Andrew on her way out, telling him about the win. He had just woken up with no idea where he was.

Andrew and Charlie were released the next morning. Both had a good night's sleep and were completely healed. The team was waiting on them as they made their way back to the camp. The team was still celebrating but most of the players were beginning to come down from the exhilaration of the victory. Mostly they were exhausted but didn't want the party to end.

Lee and Jason were sound asleep clutching the huge championship trophy. Charlie pulled it away from the men to take a look at it. He had never seen anything so beautiful. The words, North American Champions gave him goose bumps. His team had won! It was unbelievable. He was disappointed that he missed the celebration with his teammates the night before. Alicia and Iris were sleeping in a corner of the room arm in arm. Alicia's head was on Iris's shoulder.

Charlie and Andrew ate breakfast and then returned to their camp site to begin packing. They would be leaving at noon. They stopped off at their coach's tent but he was not there. Charlie guessed he was at the pitch, and he walked down the path to the stadium to find him. The area was littered with debris from a night of partying, including unconscious or sleeping wizards.

Charlie found Popov inside the pitch. He was flying around the field, exactly where Charlie expected to find him. Charlie waited for him to spot him and did not call out to let him know that he was there.

After five minutes, Popov landed in front of him. "Ah, Charlie, you are good?"

Charlie nodded. "All healed."

"Good." Popov slung his broomstick over his shoulder and began walking toward the exit. "Exciting game, no?" He said conversationally.

Charlie nodded. "Good playing, I thought."

"I wish we had Mexican beaters," Popov said. "They were persistent."

Popov stopped in his tracks and turned to Charlie. He looked at him for a long time before speaking. "You're a good seeker, Charlie. I'm glad you're on our team. You are valuable to team."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to me." Charlie was suddenly humbled by this great man's praise.

Neither man spoke the rest of the way. When they finally parted company, Popov reached out and shook Charlie's hand.

"You'll be ready to leave at noon?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Charlie said. "I'm all set now."

"Good." And he took off in the opposite direction, still carrying his broom on his shoulder.

Charlie made his way back to the large team tent. He found Joanna who was finishing up organizing her gear. He gave her a hug and kissed her. "Thanks for your company last night."

Joanna grinned and returned the hug. "I'm so ready to get back to my little room." She said. "I think I could sleep for a week. Oh! We've got a week's holiday when we get back. Guy wanted to send everyone off to the Caribbean or somewhere, but I think I'd just like to be by myself. What about you?"

Charlie shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. I guess I could go to the Preserve and see old friends. Who knows? A vacation on a tropical island sounds good to me, though."

By one o'clock the team had returned to their home practice area. Charlie wanted to put clothes up, take a shower and head out to a party that Guy and the owners had organized. When he got back to his room, he was surprised that the door was opened slightly. He knew that Lee was with Jason and was still in the common area sorting his equipment.

He opened the door carefully, and walked in. Diane Gentry was sitting on his bed. She was reading something that looked like a newspaper and looked up when she heard Charlie.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked angrily. "Aren't you in the wrong room?"

Diane set the newspaper aside. "I need to talk to you. Please."

"Get out now," he said. "If you think I'm going to be in a room alone with you, you're crazy. How did you get in here?"

"Charlie, it's not that hard to get into a locked room. But that isn't the point. I really need to talk to you. Give me five minutes, okay?"

He looked at her stonily. "I don't think so."

"Open the door then if you don't trust me."

"I don't trust you," he said emphatically. "Get out or I'll hex you."

"You will not." She shook her head and smiled slightly. "You're too polite. This is important. I wanted to apologize to you. Sincerely."

He looked at her without speaking. She continued. "You're a good, no, a great quidditch player and you deserve to be starting for the team. I let my prejudice get in my way. You might not know this, but Ryan and I were, well, we were quite close for a long time."

"Were?" He asked, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes. _Were_. We broke up this morning. He found out you and I slept together. He knew that I was going to find out some incriminating things about you, but I didn't tell him that we had, uh, you know, slept together." She dried her sweaty palms on her robes. "That was an accident. You were really drunk and I thought that I could find out something about you that way. I didn't mean to let it happen."

"It's all right. I don't remember it," he said coldly. "I accept your apology. Good bye."

She was taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered. "You are going to be more popular now than ever. Wizards and witches especially love you and love reading about you. I want to be able to about you. I want to give my readers what they want and that's the truth."

"You've never been interested in the truth before now. Now if you'll excuse me. " He walked toward her. "Look, I have to do interviews because it's part of my contract. You can contact me by going through the front office. I won't talk to you without an appointment and without a witness. Don't try to talk to me outside or in a crowd unless it's a press conference and you have a pass."

She straightened up. "Okay, I agree. Thank you, Charlie." She held out her hand.

Eyeing her suspiciously, he took her hand. "Now bugger off." He said. He turned around and opened the door for her. She hesitated for one second, pursed her lips and went out the door. He quickly closed the door behind her.

As promised the owners arranged a week's vacation in the Caribbean on the company yacht for all the players and their families. Included were the crew and the staff as well. After a day and a half, Charlie decided he didn't like living on a boat and left for the dragon preserve in Texas. He stopped by to visit his friends Travis and the two Tex's in Austin.

Travis had been following the North American tournament and was thrilled to see his new friend. Travis kept Charlie up to date with the progress he and the Tex's were having with recruiting new members to the_ Society of Fred_, a secret society formed to fight the growing number of dark wizards that was just starting to appear in America. Travis had learned about the defeat of the death eaters and Lord Voldemort from Charlie the first time he met him. Now he was seeing evidence that the incidents of dark magic were on the increase. Charlie promised to help him recruit and train when he returned from the World Quidditch Cup.

The rest of the week was spent at the preserve with Jack and Pete and Mike, fellow dragon keepers. They too were proud of Charlie's team and beating the Mexicans. Jack, who seem to have a grudge against the Canadians, told and re-told the story of how he captured the snitch in twenty-two minutes, totally humiliating the Horntails. He made Charlie retell the capturing so many times that Charlie finally told him he wasn't going to tell the same damn story over and over.

Mike, whose wife, Lindsey, a muggle, was Jessica's cousin, told Charlie that he hadn't let Lindsey see the magazine where he and Jessica were prominently featured on the cover. Charlie was extremely grateful. He didn't want to explain to Lindsey any of the circumstances and he sure as hell didn't want Jessica to find out about it. That little secret was going to remain in the wizarding world.

The preserve had added two more wizards to its staff for research. When the quidditch season ended, Charlie would be involved in some of the research projects having to do with the American Reds. He was looking forward to going back to work away from the madness and the press.

The night before Charlie was going back to his quidditch team, Mike threw him a party at his house. Lindsey invited Jessica as a surprise for Charlie. It was so good seeing her again. He was having trouble keeping his hands off her. He found little excuses to touch her face and rub her back. He was anxious to leave the party and go home with her, but he couldn't disappoint his friends who had gone to so much trouble. Jack and Pete were there as well. They brought preserve staff as dates. The house was crowded with friends and well-wishers.

Sometime during the evening, the subject of the magazine article came up. One of the staff couldn't shut up about it. She had the magazine cover with her and was determined to share it. She obviously wasn't aware that the scantily clad woman in the grainy photograph being ravished outside her apartment door was sitting right across from her. Because wizard pictures are interactive, Charlie's hands slid up and down inside her kimono like a video loop. The picture was beginning to look downright pornographic. He didn't want Lindsey to see it and he sure as hell didn't want Jessica to see it. He gestured Pete to take the magazine away from the woman before Lindsey saw it. But it was too late. The woman handed the magazine cover to Lindsey who recognized Jessica immediately. Her eyes got real wide and murderous. Mike was trying in vain to calm her down. He dragged her into the kitchen away from Jessica and the rest of their guests.

Their voices got very loud and then it got very quiet. Mike hurried back into the living room. He tried to look as if nothing was out of the ordinary, but Charlie could tell it did not go well in the kitchen. There was a thin bead of perspiration across his neck and over his lip.

Soon after that, Lindsey came out of the kitchen. She gave Charlie one of the most deadly looks he had ever seen that didn't' have a curse attached to it. She looked at Charlie, then at Jessica. She nudged her head slightly as if to say, "If you don't show her, I will."

Charlie Weasley, who had always used impeccable judgment on the quidditch pitch and as a dragon keeper, may be about to make the biggest mistake of his life, but he wasn't going to tell Jessica about the photograph. After all, there was no need in getting her upset or embarrassed. He ignored all attempts Lindsey used to get him attention. He simply refused to look at her. He was distracted by other things. Mike picked up on what Charlie was doing and shook his head vehemently. Don't do it, he urged.

Lindsey glared at him. "Jess," she said, looking right at Charlie. "Can you help me in the kitchen?"

Jessica was drinking beer from a long neck bottle. She finished drinking, looked at her cousin and said, "Sure." She put the bottle on the table and Charlie picked it up. He drained the rest of it.

"You need another beer," he said. "I'll get it for you."

"That's sweet, but I'm going in the kitchen anyway. You want anything?"

Charlie shook his head. "Do you need help, Lindsey?" he asked suddenly.

"No Charlie, it's much too late for that." There was an unpleasant edge to her voice.

"What are you two up to?" Jessica asked.

"Come into the kitchen and I'll tell you." Lindsey said. "Just not out here." She looked at Charlie. "I think she deserves to know." She whispered over Jessica's head very quietly.

"For what possible good?" He responded back.

Jessica dutifully followed her cousin into the kitchen, but Charlie headed her off. He put his hands on her arms to stop her. "Don't go in there." He said. He leaned into her to kiss her, but she pushed away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, looking very confused. "What are you keeping from me?"

Charlie sighed. "Come outside with me and I'll tell you," he said with a note of finality.

She went out the back door and Charlie followed her. She walked to the swing set in the back yard and sat down. He stood next to her. He was nervous because he didn't want to bring the wizards' world into hers. That was the agreement they made when it was clear Jessica would never be a part of the wizard world. He would always come into her world.

She looked at him expectedly. She was bracing herself for something serious because Charlie was never nervous or unsure of himself.

"Is it that bad?" she asked quietly.

Charlie sat down next to her on the swing. Finally, he said, "You know that I am a professional quidditch player, and our team is very popular. And we have a lot of fans, yes?

She nodded.

"Well, I think it's like that in the muggle world. Like, your president and people who make the newspapers. People everyone seems to know."

"You mean celebrities?"

"Yes, exactly. Well, it seems that I am a celebrity in my world. Quidditch is the most important sport in my world."

"Like football?" she said.

He nodded. "Yes, and since I'm a celebrity of sorts, wizards write things about me in magazines."

"Like gossip magazines?" She was beginning to get a prickly sensation down her spine. "What? Just tell me, Charlie."

Again he nodded. "Someone was following me the night I went to your house before the North American tournament, and he took some photographs of us together." He sighed. "And the photographs ended up on the cover of one of the magazines. I didn't want you to see it or find out about it, but Lindsey said you had the right to know. This isn't a part of your world, Jessica. No one in the muggle world will find out about it."

"May I see it?" she asked politely.

"I'd rather you didn't." he said, honestly. "There's no purpose. And the magazines are on to someone else now. It isn't something that's lasting."

"Lindsey saw it and the other women here must have seen it. Why can't I?"

Charlie struggled for a moment with his decision, then reluctantly handed the magazine to her. She gasped. "That's pretty lurid. I don't remember that night quite in that way." She said staring at the photographs.

"So your world thinks I'm some sort of muggle whore. Is that what the article says about me?" She said with a thick, unrecognizable voice.

"I really haven't read the whole thing," he said honestly. The front cover was enough for him. Joanna only read the parts about the rape allegation and the so-called secret society to which he belonged. He never thought about reading the rest of the piece. "It probably isn't very flattering. The author doesn't like me very much."

She looked at the photograph again and closed her eyes. She opened the magazine to the cover story page and began reading to herself. She started getting redder and angrier the further along she read. Once she was finished reading, she threw the magazine at him. "So they can't decide if I'm the love of your life or some muggle tramp that you fuck." She stood up.

"I never wanted to be a part of your world, Charlie. I thought I could handle it because I really cared about you and you made me laugh. But I'm not like you, Charlie. I was stupid to believe that we could have something together." She was poking her finger into Charlie's chest.

"There's no reason for anything to change. The magazine is shit. They write crap like this all the time. "

"But I'm on the fucking cover! Half naked. With your hands all over my ass." She yelled.

"That's why I didn't want you to see this. I knew it would upset you."

"Ya think?" She said sarcastically.

"The photograph isn't very clear. You really can't tell who it is. It could be anyone."

"This really pisses me off, Charlie. I thought you were going to protect me from all of this. What if some loony witch who's madly in love with you gets hold of this and decides to turn me into a toad or something?"

Despite himself, Charlie laughed, which was a very big mistake. Jessica's eyes widened then narrowed and he realized that he should have never have laughed. She turned around and stormed toward her car.

"You asshole," she screamed over her shoulder. "I never want to see you again!"


	11. Chapter 11 The Approach of Summer

_A/N. This is the last chapter in the story of Charlie's quidditch adventure. I hope you have enjoyed his adventures as much as I have enjoyed writing them. There are more adventures to come for Charlie in America, because dark magic is coming!_

_The stories are based on characters created by J. K. Rowling. _

The Flying American Red Dragons

Chapter 11—The Approach of Summer

Charlie was too ticked off at Lindsey to stay any longer at the party. He didn't blame his friend Mike. He understood family loyalties and knew it was best for him not to start anything, but he wanted to yell at Lindsey and tell her she should have minded her own business. If Jessica hadn't found out about the stupid magazine cover, she wouldn't have driven off in such a state. She may have been able to listen to reason. Now she had told him she never wanted to see him again, and that sounded pretty final.

And of course, he never should have laughed at her silly comment. Apparently, muggles were very sensitive.

Lindsey was still mad at him. Charlie didn't know why, he hadn't taken the damn photograph or sold it to that sleazy magazine. It wasn't Charlie's fault. Rationalizing wildly, Jessica shouldn't have gone to the door wearing the skimpy kimono in the first place, he reasoned. Now he was being really stupid. The newspaper photographer had no right to following Charlie into the muggle neighborhood. Didn't that violate some kind of magic law?

Well, it didn't matter anymore because Jessica had dumped his sorry ass, which is something she probably should have done a long time ago. He was not a very good boyfriend. Even though they didn't have a "conventional" relationship, he really shouldn't have cheated on her as many times as he had. He did expect her to drop everything she was doing when he apparated whenever he wanted to spend the night with her. It was rather rude of him. No woman wanted to be taken advantage of or used like that and then to have exposed in a slimy celebrity magazine certainly was a good reason to be mad.

Mike was waiting for Charlie when he walked back into the kitchen. He was holding a bottle of mezcal and handed it to him. Charlie smiled and took the bottle.

"They don't understand us," Mike said. "They really cannot wrap their brain around the concept of a separate world. That's the hardest thing I've had to put up with with Lindsey. She gets it better than most, I think, but sometimes she doesn't understand at all."

Charlie put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I know. Jessica dumped me and she was right to do it. I'm okay. I was naïve to believe our relationship could work out. She must have been humiliated by that photograph. I should have never put her in that position. I'll get over it, but I'm still pissed off at Lindsey, but I'll get over that, too. I really should go. I don't want to start anything. I really like Lindsey and I'm sorry for causing a scene."

"I don't want you to leave. Lindsey was out of line. She's already gone to bed. It's just Pete and Jack here. Come on."

"I don't want you to get into trouble," Charlie said.

Mike waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. If it gets that bad, I'll just give her a memory charm," He laughed. "It won't be the first time."

Pete didn't look at Charlie for a long time. It was his date that started the ruckus in the first place. He finally convinced Pete he wasn't angry at him, but he sure wish the witch had kept her mouth shut. Charlie stayed most of the night. They drank and talked about quidditch and dragons and drank some more.

It was beginning to get light outside when Charlie said his good-byes. He would be back after the World Cup in about three months. He wanted to spend some time visiting his family before returning to the preserve. He hadn't seen his parents in almost a year and he had never seen Percy's little girl, Molly.

Charlie had one more day before he had to report to the training camp to begin training for the world cup. He wanted to get back to his room because he did not like to rush. He was anxious to talk to Joanna and get a female perspective and he missed her.

The facility was just starting to gear up again when he made it back to his room. Lee was still in the Caribbean, so once again he had a room to himself. He stowed his clothes in locker/closet and went to find Joanna.

He knocked on the door of the room that Joanna shared with Iris. Iris opened the room. She looked very tired, like he had waked her up. She pulled her dressing down tight around her and peered through the door, not opening it for him. Joanna moved out of their room, he told him. She moved in with the other chaser and Alicia had moved in with her. She gave him directions and closed the door in his face. Charlie thought that was odd, but didn't say anything.

Joanna was coming out of her new room when she spotted Charlie.

"Hey, stud!" she cried, running to him. She gave him a big kiss. "I actually missed you. Did you have fun?"

"Enough to last me a day or two. What about you? Did you and Iris have a row?" he asked. He always thought she and Iris were best mates.

She waved her hand dismissively. "No, nothing like that. Apparently Iris's had found her true love, Alicia, and I just kind of got in the way. No biggie. I like my other roomie better. She's a hell of a lot cleaner; a little too clean, if you ask me, but she does pick up after me, so she's a keeper. What about you?"

"Well, Jessica finally dumped me." He said, although there wasn't too much disappointment in his voice. "She saw the magazine article and didn't take it well. I don't blame her. I am a bit of a bastard when it comes to women, aren't I."

"Can't argue with you there, Weasley. Sorry, though. I'll bet it wasn't pretty." She patted his arm consolingly.

"You're right. It wasn't pretty." He shrugged. "So what did you do this week?"

She blushed slightly. "Oh, nothing much. A little of this. Some of that," she said evasively.

He looked at her with his arms folded, skeptically.

"Oh, all right. I visited Jordan. Met his parents. They are very straight-laced, high class, looking down on the non-pureblood kind of wizards. I was a real shocker. Don't think they liked me very much. They caught us shagging in his bedroom. They think I'm a bad influence on their superstar son. His mum was upset that he was shagging, and his dad was upset he was shagging the Reds' chasers. You would have enjoyed it. He's got a sister. She's very pretty, but very haughty, name's Mildred or something awful like that. You could charm the robes off her in twelve seconds flat. She asked about you in that bored, hi-brow, nasally, through the teeth," she imitated, "_Oh you __know __that ghastly Charlie Weasley? He is a bit of a rake, isn't he?_ You could nail her in less than a minute." She said laughing.

Charlie laughed out loud. "I guess it would be worth a shot. "

"Great. This weekend. Date?"

He nodded. "Sure. I can use a laugh. So, you like our little Jordan, don't you?"

She smiled and blushed at the same time. "Yeah, he's a sweetie."

"Is he still bugging you about a commitment?" he asked.

Joanna shook her head. "Nah, he knows better. He said he doesn't want to scare me off. Whatever that means."

They spent the time walking to the practice pitch talking about the latest gossip. Charlie told her that Diane and Ryan were no longer together and explained that she had been in his room.

"That explains a lot. Seems you are the greatest seeker the Reds ever had and you have 'raw and natural' talent," she quoted. "You are also, 'incredibly kind, helping the reserves become better players and you always have nice thing to say about others.'"

Charlie looked annoyed.

"And you have the hottest body in the league."

"Well," said Charlie, blushing bright red. "We already knew that."

"There's a half naked picture of you on the cover. Very sexy, not cheesy. Dang! You are hot." She said, feeling his chest and abs. She lingered a while on the muscle definition in his abs and sighed dreamily.

"Fuck you," he said, pushed her hand away laughing. He threw his arm around her neck and rested on her shoulders. He gave her a big hug and they walked together to the dressing room.

No one was on the practice pitch, so Joanna and Charlie flew for about an hour then started a pickup game with some staff members and the reserve players who were still there. The reserve players' season was over and some were still there turning in their equipment and packing personal items. They were absolutely thrilled to be playing with Joanna and Charlie. Some of them would not be returning next season.

The players were beginning to return from their week's vacation. Everyone looked rested. Morale was high, and the Reds expected to make a good showing at the Quidditch World Cup. No one was predicting outright victory, but as the week progress, optimism was growing steadily.

The clear disadvantage the young team faced was their lack of experience. This was the first time ever the team had made it past the quidditch cup qualifiers. The coaching staff was also concerned that strict English rules had to apply. Several of the players had never played under the English rules, so this special training was geared toward the English rules.

There were several protests from European clubs regarding the qualifications of the Reds. Many felt since they did not play strictly by the English rules, they did not belong at the world cup. Many more agreed with that philosophy than supported the right of the Reds to compete. In fact, practice was suspended for three days while the representatives from the North American League presented its case to the World Cup committee.

Joanna had a chance to visit Jordan in Hamilton. She dragged Charlie along because they were forbidden to practice for the tournament and he had already agreed to go with her. Charlie didn't see any point to going since neither one of them would even know that he was there. But Charlie was a good friend and he had promised he would.

Jordan was so excited when they showed up at his door, that he grabbed Joanna, nearly knocking her down. He promised to show them the sights of the town that evening. After that, Charlie didn't see much of Joanna and Jordan, so he had to find ways to entertain himself. He spent a lot of time at the bar and wandering through the massive house. There were seven bedrooms and as many bathrooms. The kitchen was huge. There was a mini practice quidditch pitch in the back, so, if nothing else, he could at least get some practice flying in without disturbing the neighbors.

He thought about the house where he grew up. The Burrow. It was small and crowded but it was full of love. His family had been very poor, but they were also very close. All decisions that were made were made after consulting the family. He thought about what they must think if they had found out about the scandals. They would understand, he was sure, but they would also expect him to do the right thing. He learned manners from his parents, and although he and his brother Bill, then Fred and George, gave his mother hell, he knew that she loved them no matter what. His parents' love influenced how he treated people.

Of all his brothers and his sister, he knew he was their biggest disappointment. He wasn't going to settle down and get married and give them grandchildren; it wasn't in him. He was a free spirit who would rather spend time alone with dragons or on a quidditch pitch playing with his teammates or in the arms of a beautiful woman or fighting dark wizards.

His life was a metaphor for the dreams and desires of an adolescent boy's ideal of what life should be: fun, adventure, and danger without consequences. That thought amused him. He would pay consequences sooner or later and he wouldn't be young forever. He couldn't play quidditch much longer either. There were wizards in the reserves or just starting out that were faster and quicker in the eyes than he. But he would play as long as he could.

He wondered what it would be like to have a relationship like the one Joanna and Jordan were experiencing. He was convinced that Jordan was so in love with her that he was ready for a permanent relationship. And he was pretty sure Joanna felt the same way. He hoped that things would work out for them, but he just didn't see it happening to him. He honestly didn't believe he had it in him to stick around long enough. The press had gotten it right, Jessica was his longest steady relationship but that was doomed from the beginning. He knew that no matter what or how he felt about a woman, he would manage to screw it up.

He liked living in America, too. He loved the preserve and was looking forward to going back in a few weeks. He was anxious to get in on the American Reds study, since it was he would discovered that baby American Reds actually could fly. He wondered what other things he would be able to discover while he was there.

He also thought about the surge in dark magic that was just beginning to take hold in America. He was so proud of his friends who had formed the secret society in honor of his brother Fred. He promised that he would help train and fight with them if the need arose. And according to his friend, Travis, the need was coming on quickly. The American needed his help. He had fought dark wizards and the dark arts since he was old enough to hold a wand, thanks to his parent's involvement in the Order of the Phoenix, and of course the presence of the most evil dark wizard known to the wizarding word: Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Stamping out evil magic would become his next greatest adventure.

On their second night there, Joanna and Charlie received a message that they were to report to the training camp the next day. The owners had news of the result of the meeting with the World Quidditch committee. There was no indication whether the news was good or bad. Jordan volunteered to return with them, but Joanna said his presence wouldn't be appreciated in the Reds home ground. Besides, the meeting may affect all the North American League players. She was sure his team would call him in for a meeting soon. She'd be back, she promised.

Both Joanna and Charlie were apprehensive about the news. It could go either way. And if the committee ruled against North America, what then? Would the teams be restructured to follow the English rules exclusively, or would the North Americans end all ties?

The mood of the meeting the next day was somber. The players and staff were uncertain of their future as a team. Guy Bingly walked up to the front of the group and addressed them.

"I've never been one to mince words, and I ain't about to start now. They ruled against us and we are no longer contenders for the World Quidditch Cup this year. We are no longer affiliated with the English Quidditch Association."

There was a stunned silence. Then protests erupted throughout the hall. He held up his hand. "The North American League has five years to decide whether it will adopt the English rules totally or continue with the current rules and never be eligible for World Cup play.

"Obviously we have a lot of decidin' to do. There will be options for those who wish to continue with the North American rules and those who wish to play by the English rules, should we decided not to continue our affiliation. The League will continue for now and the season starts again September and I expect all of you back then. The other team owners will be busy for a few months, but don't think for one minute that we're going to abandon you.

"Thank you for an unbelievable season. We are the champions! I am so very proud of all of you. Have a great summer."

And just like that, the meeting was over. Joanna and Charlie looked at each other. They weren't going to the World Quidditch Cup. Charlie was disappointed because he was looking forward to spending time with his family. Now he would just go home for a month and then return to his new home in America.

Threats of ending the affiliation with the World Cup committee would do one of two things; either the North Americans would comply or they would be completely cut off to play their own form of quidditch. It made sense because the North American teams had their own modified rules (like them or hate them) and had also to comply with English rules should they make it to the World Cup championship. Charlie personally preferred the English rules because that's what he grew up with. He was confident that the Reds' owners would make the right decision.

Charlie said good bye to his team mates and Joanna. It would be an interesting summer.


End file.
